JDS916Guy's Upcoming Stories
by JDS916GUY
Summary: A redo of my Upcoming Stories. Stories and parodies that I will be writing in the near future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hey Fellow Readers and Fanfiction Authors out there. JDS here and I'm sorry to say that I've decided to have to redo my Upcoming Stories because they got deleted for some reason.**

**Anyways the first chapter here is mostly these three Aladdin stories and i do hope you guys enjoy these stories that I will be doing some of these stories some time in the near future. **

* * *

**Tobias and Alejandra's Arabian Nights**

**Summary:**_Tobias was just an ordianry wizard/jokester Street Rat until he finds a magic bottle containing three genies named Ed, Edd and Eddy to win Princess Alejandra's heart. But Lord Phantasmic has other plans. A fanmake of Aladdin._

Cast

Aladdin...Tobias (JDS916Guy's and TDragon195's OC)

Abu...Scrat (Ice Age)

Princess Jasmine...Alejandra (JDS916Guy's and TDragon195's OC)

Jafar...Lord Phantasmic (My evil OC)

Iago...Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Carribean)

Sultan...Billy Arratoon (Fellow Reviewer) and May (Pokemon) (as old friends and sibling figures)

Razoul...Don Karnage (Tale Spin)

Other Guards...Red Guy (Cow and Chicken), Mad Hog, Stone and Wood (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil), Hun (TMNT), Monev (JDS916Guy's and TDragon195's Monster High OC), Buster (Lady and the Tramp II:Scamp's Adventure), Mammoth (Teen Titans) and Tubbimura (Xiaolin Showdown)

Genie...Ed, Edd and Eddy (Ed, Edd, n Eddy)

Carpet...Draco (Dragonheart)

Rajah...Kovu (The Lion King 2:Simba's Pride)

Gazeem...The Chameleon (TUFF Puppy)

Prince Achmed...Hal Stewart/Tighten (Megamind)

Storyteller...JDS916Guy (Fellow Author/Myself)

Status:In progress

* * *

**Red-laddin**

**Summary:**_Red Puckett and her friends were just a regular Street Mouse and her gang until they find a mystical jade Chinese box containing a dragon genie named Jake Long to win the hearts of Prince Tom and his friends. But Black Knight has other plans. Fanmake of Aladdin._

Cast

Aladdin...Red Puckett (Hoodwinked)

Extras w/Red...Wolf and Twitchy (Hoodwinked)

Abu...Pip (Barnyard)

Jasmine...Tom (My Hoodwinked OC)

Extras w/Tom...Luna (My Hoodwinked OC)

Jafar...Black Knight (Generator Rex)

Iago...Nami (One Piece)

Sultan...Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros)

Razoul...Cree Lincoln (Codename:Kids Next Door)

Other Guards...ideas open

Genie...Jake Long (American Dragon:Jake Long)

Carpet...Arcee (Transformers Animated)

Rajah...Kiara (The Lion King 2:Simba's Pride)

Gazeem...Harley Quinn (Batman)

Prince Achmed...Nefera De Nile (Monster High)

Storyteller...Japeth the Goat (Hoodwinked)

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**Dean-laddin**

**Summary:**_Dean was just a regular Street Rat until he found an orb with 3 monster genies named Drakion, Petohmi, and Tony to win the heart of Abigail. But the Music Meister has other plans._

Cast

Aladdin..Dean (JDS916Guy's and DisneyGal1234's OC)

Extra w/Dean...Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto)

Abu...Oshawott (Pokemon)

Princess Jasmine...Abigail (JDS916Guy's and DisneyGal1234's OC)

Extra w/Abigail...Daisy Sarutobi (Fellow Authoress)

Jafar...The Music Meister (Batman:The Brave and the Bold:Mayhem of the Music Meister!)

Iago...ideas open

Sultan...Asuma Sarutobi (Naruto) (he'll be like a father figure to Abigail and is Daisy's father)

Razoul...ideas open

Other guards...ideas open

Genie...Drakion, Petohmi and Tony (JDS916Guy's and TDragon195's Monster High OCs)

Rajah...Raikou (Pokemon)

Carpet...Icarus (Dragon Ball Z)

Gazeem...Argit (Ben 10 Alien Force)

Prince Achmed...Paul (Pokemon) and Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)

Storyteller...Bullwinkle J. Moose and Rocky the Flying Squirrel (The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle)

Status:Coming Soon


	2. The Rescuers and Robin Hood parodies

**Author's note:Attention, fellow readers! This is a list of the stories that I will be making. I will make some stories as I will continue to do them as well as the stories that I wanted to write and that I will do in the near future. They will not take forever or will be temporarily on hold until then.**

* * *

**Upcoming Stories**

**JDS916Guy's The Rescuers:**_Elyon Brown and Zatanna team-up with Aang and Robin to rescue a little girl named Lysa and her friends from the evil Queen La and Dr. Facilier who plans to use them to obtain the Forbidden Arts. Parody of The Rescuers._

Cast

Benard..Dick Grayson/Robin (Young Justice) and Aang (Avatar:The Last Airbender)

Miss Bianca..Zatanna (Young Justice) and Elyon Brown (W.I.T.C.H.)

Madame Medusa..Queen La (The Legend of Tarzan) and Dr Facilier (The Princess and the Frog)

Penny..Lysa (Detective88's OC)

Extras w/Lysa..Chowder (Chowder), Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack), Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) and Gwen (Total Drama Island)

Mr Snoops..Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) and need help

Brutus and Nero, Medusa's two aggresive pet alligators..need help

Orville..Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon)

Rufus..need help

Mr Chairman..Mr. Magoo (Mr Magoo cartoons)

Ellie Mae and Luke..Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown) and Rika Nonaka (Digimon Tamers)

Deadeye..need help

Gramps..Grandpa Abe Simpson (The Simpsons)

Digger..Digmon (Digmon Adventures 2)

Deacon Owl..need help

Evinrude the dragonfly..need help

Singer..need help

TV Announcer..Kent Brockman (The Simpsons)

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**Christopher Robin Hood:**_Christopher Robin must fight against the evil Stanford Scolex (a.k.a. ) and the wicked Sheriff Deymx while the rightful ruler fights in the war. Christopher Robin also has to win the heart of the beautiful girl Gabriella. Parody of Disney's Robin Hood._

Cast

Robin Hood..Christopher Robin (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh)

Little John..Taran (The Black Cauldron)

Extra w/Christopher Robin and Taran..Cavin (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears)

Maid Marian..Gabriella (The Little Mermaid:The Animated TV series)

Lady Kluck..Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron)

Extras w/Gabriella and Eilonwy..Ollie the Octopus (The Little Mermaid:The Animated TV series) and Calla (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears)

Friar Tuck..need help

Father Sexton..need help

Little Sister..need help

Prince John..Sanford Scolex a.k.a. Dr Claw (Inspector Gadget 1999 film)

Sir Hiss..Mr. Tinkles (Cats and Dogs)

The Sheriff of Nottingham..Demyx (Kingdom Hearts series)

Nutsy..need help

Trigger..need help

The kids..Chowder (Chowder),

The kids' mother..Truffles (Chowder)

Otto..need help

The Tournament Crocodile..need help

Other Guards..Soldier and Large Body Heartless (Kingdom Hearts series)

King Richard..need help

Status:Coming Soon


	3. Sherlock Pickles and more parodies

A/N:Here's more of the upcoming stories that I'm going to announce since I seen both the first Sherlock Holmes film (the 2009 film, which I have on DVD) and seen the sequel, Sherlock Holmes:A Game of Shadows in theaters, there will also be a Sherlock Pickles sequel, and more stories to come as well.

* * *

**Sherlock Pickles:**_Dil Pickles and Roxas must solve the case in Toon England and bring Maximus I.Q. to justice._

Cast

Sherlock Holmes...Dil Pickles (All Grown Up!)(though he'll be aged to sixteen in this parody)

Dr John Watson...Roxas (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Inspector Lestrade...Nigel Uno (aka Numbah 1 of K.N.D.) (Kids Next Door)

Lord Henry Blackwood..Maximus I.Q. (Atomic Betty)

Extra w/Maximus...Minimus P.U. (Atomic Betty)

Lord Coward...Katz (Courage the Cowardly Dog Show)

Irene Adler...Lil Deville (All Grown Up!)

Sir Thomas Rotherham...Shere Khan (Talespin)

Mary Morstan...Namine (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Mrs Hudson...Mystique (X-Men:Evolution)

Dredger...Gnasty Gnorc (Spyro the Dragon)

American Ambassador John Standish...Pete (Disney)

Luke Reordan...Mini-Me (Austin Powers film series)

Constable Clark...Bonkers D. Bobcat (Bonkers)

Captain Tanner...Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Carribean film series)

Professor Moriarty..Albert Wesker (Resident Evil series)

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**Sherlock Pickles:A Game of Shadows**:_Dil and Roxas must save Toon Switzerland from the evil Albert Wesker before Toon Switzerland is doomed._

Cast

Professor Moriarty...Albert Wesker (Resident Evil series)

Mycroft Holmes...Tommy Pickles (All Grown Up!)(as his real brother)

Sebastian Moran...Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts series)

Madame Simza Heron, the gypsy...Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons)

Rene Heron, Simza's brother...Bart Simpson (The Simpsons)

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**The Adventures of Agent JDS of HEA Season 1:**Follow Agent JDS as he and hid fellow HEA agents as they solve cases, both fairy tale and non-fairy tale, and stop some bad guys and make some new friends along the way. Original story.

Casts:

Agent JDS (myself)

Tiger Lily (My Hoodwinked! OC)(see my profile for her info)

Luna (My Hoodwinked! OC)(see my profile for her info)

Yasmen (My Hoodwinked! OC)(see my profile for her info)

Tom (My Hoodwinked! OC)(see my profile for his info)

Jun (My Hoodwinked! OC)(see my profile for her info)

Red Puckett (Hoodwinked! movie series)

Wolf (Hoodwinked! movie series)

Twitchy (Hoodwinked! movie series)

Abilgail "Granny" Puckett (Hoodwinked! movie series)

Verushka (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil)

Detective Nicholas "Nicky" Flippers (addressed to as Mr Flippers to Red and others, myself included)

The Grey Ninja (My OC)(see my profile for his info)

Carmela (My OC)(see my profile for her info)

Elicia (My OC)(see my profile for her info)

Japeth the Goat (Hoodwinked! movie series)

Chief Grizzly (Hoodwinked! movie series)

Boingo (Hoodwinked! movie series)

Three Little Hench Pigs (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil)

Moss Troll (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil)

Sora (Kingdom Hearts)

Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)

Riku (kingdom Hearts)

Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto)

Sakura Haruno (Naruto)

Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto)

DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy (Fellow Authoress)

Hinata Hyuuga (Naruto)

Katara (Avatar:The Last Airbender)

Fizzucker (Fellow Author)

Terrence Silva (Fellow Author)

Ethan Tidwell (Fellow Author)

Baron Zemo (Avengers:Earth's Mightiest Heroes)

Killer Croc (The Batman)

Ideas open for more characters

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**The Devil and the Wizard**:Alejandra makes a deal with Mafiafas to become a rock star, but the problem is that Mafiafas now wants her soul for it, it's up to Tobias to get Alejandra's soul back via a trial.

Cast

Daniel Mouse...Tobias (JDS916Guy's and TDragon195's OC)(See my profile for his info)

Jan(Daniel's girlfriend)...Alejandra (JDS916Guy's and TDragon195's OC)(See my profile for her info)

The Devil...Mafiafas (Detective88's and Subuku no Jess's OC)

Wheez Weasel...Snake (Powerpuff Girls)

The Bartender...Mr Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants)

Ghosts...Various Cartoon Characters

Status:Completed


	4. Saiyaman and Saiyaman Trilogy Fanmakes

**Saiyaman:Fanmake of the 1989 Tim Burton Batman film.**

**Summary:Saiyaman begins his war on crime in Nexus City with his first major enemy being the ? homicidal Hades.**

**Cast**

Bruce Wayne/Batman...Ethan Tidwell (Fellow Author)/Saiyaman (Ethan's super hero alias)

Alfred Pennyworth...Genie (Aladdin)

Extras with Genie...Macbeth (Disney's Gargoyles) and Mewtwo (Pokemon)

Jack Napier/Joker...Hades (Hercules)

District Attoney Harvey Dent...Blitzwing (Transformers Animated)

Carl Grissom (The crime boss)...Giovanni (Pokemon)

Grissom's mistress...Arukenimon (Digimon)

Police Comissioner James Gordon...Officer Jenny (Pokemon)

Lt. Max Eckhart...Grimmjow (Bleach)

Mayor Borg...Quimby (The Simpsons)

Reporter Alexander Knox...Peter Parker/Spider-man (Ultimate Spider-Man)

Photo-journalist Vicki Vale...Aqua (Kingdom Hearts:Birth By Sleep)

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**Saiyaman Returns:Fanmake of the 1992 Tim Burton Batman Returns film and sequel to Saiyaman.**

**Summary:Nexus City faces two criminal menaces:the strong, sinister Kingpin and the attractive, mysterious ?. Can Saiyaman battle two formidable foes at once? Especially when one wants to be mayor and the other is attracted to Nexus' hero?**

**Cast**

Bruce Wayne/Batman...Ethan Tidwell (Fellow Author)/Saiyaman (Ethan's superhero alias)

Alfred Pennyworth...Genie (Aladdin)

Extras with Genie...Macbeth (Disney's Gargoyles) and Mewtwo (Pokemon)

Commisioner James Gordon...Officer Jenny (Pokemon)

Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin...The Kingpin (Spiderman:The Animated Series)

Max Shreck...Grings Kodai (Pokemon movie Zoroak:Master of Illusions)

The Mayor...Rancid Rabbit (CatDog)

The Ice Princess...ideas open

Charles "Chip" Shreck...Greta Kodai (jacobyel's OC)

Selina Kyle/Catwoman...Tayuya (Naruto)/Ideas open for Tayuya's alter ego

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**Saiyaman Forever:Fanmake of the 1995 Batman Forever film.**

**Summary:Saiyaman must battle Blitzwing and Dr. Eggman with the help of ? and a young ? , who becomes his sidekick, The Ninja Samurai Warrior.**

**Cast**

Bruce Wayne/Batman...Ethan Tidwell (Fellow Author)/Saiyaman (Ethan's alter ego)

Alfred Pennyworth...Genie (Aladdin)

Extras with Genie...Macbeth (Disney's Gargoyles) and Mewtwo (Pokemon)

Grayson/Robin...Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto metaseries)/Ninja Samurai Warrior (Sasuke's alter ego)

Dr. Chase Meridian (Bruce Wayne/Batman's love interest)...Jill Valentine (Resident Evil)

Comissioner James Gordon...Officer Jenny (Pokemon)

Edward Nygma/The Riddler...Dr. Eggman (Sonic X)

Harvey Dent/Two-Face...Blitzwing (Transformers Animated)

Sugar (Two-Face's "good" assistant)...Oakley (Pokemon)

Spice (Two-Face's "bad" assistant)...Annie (Pokemon)

Gossip Gerty (Gotham's top gossip columnist)...Scarlet Garcia (Sonic X)

Doctor Burton (The head Doctor of Arkham Asylum)...Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible)

The Bank Guard (Two-Face's hostage during the opening scene)...Tom (Tom and Jerry)

Two-Face's Thug...Lugnut and the Decepticons (Transformers Animated)

Fred Stickley (Edward Nygma's ill-tempered supervisor at Wayne Enterprises)...Snape (Harry Potter)

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**Saiyaman & Ninja Samurai Warrior:Fanmake of the 1997 Batman and Robin film.**

**Summary:Saiyaman and Ninja Samurai Warrior try to keep their relationship together even as they must stop Sub-Zero and Telulu from freezing Nexus City.**

**Cast**

Bruce Wayne/Batman...Ethan Tidwell (Fellow Author)/Saiyaman (Ethan's alter ego)

Alfred Pennyworth...Genie (Aladdin)

Extras with Genie...Macbeth (Disney's Gargoyles) and Mewtwo (Pokemon)

Grayson/Robin...Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto metaseries)/Ninja Samurai Warrior (Sasuke's alter ego)

Comissioner James Gordon...Officer Jenny (Pokemon)

Julie Madison (Bruce Wayne's girlfriend)...Zoey (Pokemon)

Barbara Wilson/Batgirl...Sakura Haruno (Naruto Shippuden)

Dr. Jason Woodrue (the deranged scientist who wanted to take over the world with Venom enchanced supersoldiers and also created Bane and Poison Ivy)...Anton Mercer (Power Rangers Dino Thunder)

Dr. Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy...Telulu (Sailor Moon)

Bane...Broly (Dragonball Z)

Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze...Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat)

Nora Fries ( 's cryogenically frozen wife)...Sareena (Mortal Kombat)

Ms. B. Haven (Mr. Freeze's sexy assistant)...Ember Mclain (Danny Phantom)

Gossip Gerty (Gotham's top gossip columnist)...Scarlet Garcia (Sonic X)

Dr. Lee (The research scientist who kidnaps)...Mandy (Totally Spies)

Status:Coming Soon


	5. part 5

**A/N:Hey Readers and Fanfiction Authors and Authoresses out there! JDS Here again and today, I'll be putting up some more of the stories that I will be doing some time in the near future as well.**

**Cedric-0 and Raina-8:**_Robots Cedric and Raina fall in love and run away because their companies are on different sides. When Skrawl wants to make Raina his bride, Cedric will have to come to her rescue or it will be a tradgety for the two lovers._

Cast

Romie-0...Cedric Diggory (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire)

Julie-8...Detective88 aka Raina Clouseau (Fellow Authoress)

Gizmo/Sparepartski...Mortimeir Mouse (Disney)/Skrawl (Chalkzone)(as a giant robot)

Mr Thunderbottom (Romie-0's creator)...Yen Sid (Fantasia)

Ms Passbinder (Julie-8's creator)...Glinda (The Wizard of Oz)

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**The Rugrat of Cartoone Dame:**_Raised by the evil V.V. Argost, Dil Pickles, who believes himself to be weird and unloved, makes friends with Bloom and tries to keep her safe from V.V. Argost and his men._

Cast

Quasimodo...Dil Pickles (All Grown Up)

Extras with Dil...Ed, Edd, and Eddy (the Eds)(Ed, Edd, n Eddy)

Esmeralda...Bloom (Winx Club)

Extras with Bloom...Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla (Winx Club), and Roxanne Ritchi(Megamind)

Captain Phoebus...Sky (Winx Club)

Extras with Sky...Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, Nabu (Winx Club), and Megamind and Minion (Megamind)

Frollo...V V Argost (The Secret Saturdays)

Hugo, Victor, and Laverne...Brooklyn (Disney's Gargoyles), Graeme, Ariana, and Sata (The Gargoyles Saga)

Clopin...Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes)

Djali...Kiko the blue bunny (Winx Club)

The Archdeacon...Reverned Clemmet Hedges (Wallace and Gromit:The Curse of the Were-Rabbit)

Status:Coming Soon


	6. part 6

**A/N:Hey everyone! JDS here. Anyways enjoy these two stories which one will be a parody of a classic movie while the other one will just be a regular story series that will come out soon.**

* * *

**X-treme Justice:Season 1**

**Summary:**_Agent JDS must lead a team to protect and fight against the forces of evil and all with many friends on the way._

Cast

Agent JDS (myself)

Red Puckett (Hoodwinked! series)

Wolf W. Wolf (Hoodwinked! series)

Twitchy Squirrel (Hoodwinked! series)

May (Pokemon)

Bobby Drake/Iceman (X-Men:Evolution)

Tabitha Smith/Boom-Boom (X-Men:Evolution)

Dani Moonstar (X-Men:Evolution)

Maggie Nelson/Mosaic (Stan Lee Presents Mosaic)

Tony Valdez/The Condor (Stan Lee Presents The Condor)

Virgil Hawkins/Static (Static Shock)

Ritchie Foley/Gear (Static Shock)

Puss in Boots (Shrek films/Puss in Boots 2011)

Lorna Dane/Polaris (Wolverine and the X-Men)

Caitlin Fairchild (Gen 13 1999 animated movie)

Roxanne "Roxy" Spaulding/Freefall (Gen 13 1999 animated movie)

Percival Chang/Grunge (Gen 13 1999 animated movie)

Rex Salazar (Generator Rex)*(Note:Though he and Bobo Haha will leave the team in episode 9 of X-treme Justice which I need an idea for the name of the episode for at the end of the episode to join up with Fearless Slayers)

Bobo Haha (Generator Rex)*(Note:Though he and Rex will leave the team in episode 9 of X-treme Justice which I need an idea for the name of the episode for at the end of the episode to join up with Fearless Slayers)

Mentors

1. Nicky Flippers (Hoodwinked! series)

2. Granny Puckett (Hoodwinked! series)

3. Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy/Beast (Wolverine and the X-Men)

4. Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk (The Incredible Hulk and She-Hulk season 2 of Incredible Hulk)

New Members (During Season 1 of X-treme Justice)

1. Roxy (Winx Club)

2. Ideas open

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**JDS916Guy's Happy Purr-ee:Crossover Style**

**Summary:**_Fed up with country life,_ _Melody wants to see Paris and runs away to see it, but she gets conned by the evil ? and only her boyfriend Mowgli and his friend ? must save her and get her home. _

Cast

Mewsette...Melody (The Little Mermaid 2:Return to Sea)

Jaune-Tom...Mowgli (The Jungle Book)

Robespierre...Johnny Test (Johnny Test)

Meowrice...Jafar (Aladdin)

Extra with Meowrice...Iago (Aladdin)

Mdme. Ruben-Chatte...Coco LaBouche (Rugrats in Paris:The Movie)

The Shadow Cats...ideas open

The Dog...Audrey II (Little Shop of Horrors)

Jeanette...Princess What's-her-Name (Earthworm Jim)

Marie (Mewsette's owner)...Sarah Hawkins (Treasure Planet)

Status:Coming Soon


	7. part 7

**A/N:Hello again Readers! JDS here and once again I will show you some of the stories that I will do sometimes in the near future. And now here are some more stories to look forward to reading soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

**X-treme Justice:Season 2 **

**X-treme Justice:Season 2:**_X-treme Justice are back! And this time they must stop some villains, foil The Organization's schemes and finally prevent two new group of villains from taking over the world._

Agent JDS (Myself)

Red Puckett (Hoodwinked! series)

Wolf (Hoodwinked! series)

Twitchy (Hoodwinked! series)

May (Pokemon)

Bobby Drake/Iceman (X-Men Evolution)

Tabitha Smith/Boom Boom (X-Men Evolution)

Dani Moonstar (X-Men Evolution)

Maggie Nelson/Mosaic (Stan Lee Presents Mosaic)

Tony Valdez/The Condor (Stan Lee Presents The Condor)

Virgil Hawkins/Static (Static Shock)

Ritchie Foley/Gear (Static Shock)

Puss in Boots (Shrek films/Puss in Boots 2011)

Lorna Dane/Polaris (Wolverine and the X-Men)

Caitlin Fairchild (Gen 13 1999 animated film)

Roxanne "Roxy" Spaulding/Freefall (Gen 13 1999 animated film)

Percival Chang/Grunge (Gen 13 1999 animated film)

Roxy (Winx Club)

New Members

1. Alex Summers/Havok (X-Men Evolution)

2. Bartok w/Zozi (Bartok the Magnificent)

3. ideas open

4. ideas open

Main Antagonists

The Organization (see my profile for more info about this group)

The Conquerors

Tartinus (JDS916Guy's and TDragon195's OC)

1. Himcules (My Life as a Teenage Robot)

2. Mechanicles (Disney's Aladdin)

3. ideas open

4. Aquamarina (Static Shock)

5. Black Thorn (JDS916Guy's and TDragon195's OC)

6. Skulker (Danny Phantom)

Deadly Force

Red Hood (Batman:Under the Red Hood)

1. Madelyn Splauding (Static Shock)

2. Tsukuri (Justice League/Justice League Unlimited)

3. Rando (Yu Yu Hakusho)

4. Chainlink (Static Shock)

5. Captain Boomerang (Justice League Unlimited)

6. Madame Rouge (Teen Titans)

7. Hypnotia (Iron Man 1994 animated series)

New members of Deadly Force

1. Devil Ray (Justice League Unlimited)

2. Mala (Superman:The Animated Series)

3. Ideas open

Ricky (JDS916Guy's and DisneyGal1234's OC)

Mendy (JDS916Guy's and DisneyGal1234's OC)

Special Guest Stars

Fearless Slayers

Ultimate Defender

The Champions

Mystery Case Files

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**Amazing All-Star Race**

**Amazing All-Star Race:**_A parody of The Amazing Race._

Teams that will be a part of the Amazing All-Star Race.

1. Bloom and Roxy (Best Friends) (1st Winx Team) (Winx Club)

2. Tommy and Dil Pickles (Brothers) (All Grown Up)

3. Raina Clouseau and Jessy Krelborn (Best Friends and Fellow Authoresses)

4. Musa and Layla (Best Friends) (2nd Winx Team) (Winx Club)

5. Wolf and Twitchy (Best Friends and HEA Agents) (Hoodwinked)

6. Bella and Starz (Best Friends and Fellow Authoresses)

7. Flora and Stella (Best Friends) (3rd Winx Team) (Winx Club)

8. Tracy and Emmy (Best Friends and Fellow Authoresses)

9. Plantara (Emmy's OC) and Evil trachie17 (Tracy's OC) (Best Friends)

10. Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron (Best Friends) (The Fairly Oddparents/Jimmy Neutron)

11. Kevin Levin and Gwen Tennyson (Couple) (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien)

12. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley (Best Friends) (Harry Potter)

13. Eddy and Corina (Couple) (Ed, Edd, n Eddy/Mew Mew Power)

Hosts:Kenan and Kel (Kenan and Kel)

Legs of the Race (the total Legs of the race will be twelve)

Leg 1:Toon Town to Radiator Springs (Cars)

Leg 2:Radiator Springs (Cars)

Leg 3:Radiator Springs (Cars) to London, England (The Great Mouse Detective)

Leg 4:London, England (The Great Mouse Detective) to Thneedville (The Lorax 2012)

Leg 5:Thneedville (The Lorax 2012) to Agrabah (Aladdin)

Leg 6:Agrabah (Aladdin) to Paris, France (Rugrats in Paris:The Movie)

Leg 7:Paris, France (Rugrats in Paris:The Movie) to Japan (Kappa Mikey)

Leg 8:Japan (Kappa Mikey) to Slumberland (Little Nemo)

Leg 9:Slumberland (Little Nemo) to New Zealand (Rocket Power:Race Across New Zealand)

Leg 10: New Zealand (Rocket Power:Race Across New Zealand) to Narnia (The Chronicles of Narnia:The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe)

Leg 11:Narnia (The Chronicles of Narnia:The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe) to Wonderland (Alice in Wonderland 2010 version)

Leg 12:Wonderland (Alice in Wonderland 2010 version) to surprise mystery location

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

Dean of the Jungle (Parody of George of the Jungle)*Note:Adopted from Jacobyl's parodies for sale.

Summary:_Dean, who was raised by animals grew up to be king of the jungle. Later he meets a girl named Abigail and falls in love with her._

Cast

George...Dean (JDS916Guy's and DisneyGal1234's OC)

Ursula...Abigail (JDS916Guy's and DisneyGal1234's OC)

Lyle...Alejandro (Total Drama World Tour)

Ape...ideas open

Max and Thor...Jasper and Horace Badun (101 Dalmatians)

Arthur and Beatrice Stanhope (Ursula's parents)...Mr. and Mrs. Tweedy (Chicken Run)

Narrator...JDS916Guy (Fellow Author/myself)

Shep the Elephant...Horton (Horton Hears a Who!)

Tooki Tooki Bird...Nico and Pedro (Rio)

Betsy (Ursula's friend)...Daisy Sarutobi (Fellow Authoress)

Status:Coming Soon


	8. part 8

**JDS916Guy's Hoodwinked:**_A fanmake of the 2005 Hoodwinked film. Tracy, Ginei, Verdona and Genie tell their side of their stories to see which is guilty for being the Goody Bandit, but it isn't them at all._

* * *

Cast

Red Puckett...Tracy Tennyson (Fellow Authoress)

Wolf W. Wolf...Ginei Morioka (Rosario Vampire)

Extra with Ginei...Clawdeen Wolf (Monster High)(as Ginei's personal assistant and his girlfriend)

Twicthy Squirrel...Screwy Squirrel (Screwy Squirrel cartoons)

Granny Puckett...Verdona Tennyson (Ben 10 series)

Kirk the Woodsman...Genie (Aladdin)

Detective Nicky Flippers...JDS916Guy aka JDS (Fellow Author/myself) and Jessy Krelborn (Fellow Authoress)

Chief Grizzly...General (Johnny Test)

Detective Bill Stork...James Carter (Rush Hour)

Woolworth (Wolf's Informant)...Riff (West Side Story)(with the Jets as extras)

Japeth the Goat...Cyril Proudbottom (The Adventures of Ichabod and )

Jimmy Lizard...Benson (Regular Show)

Boingo...Henrich Von Marizpan (Kids Next Door)

Evil Ski Team

Dolph...Arnold the Pit Bull (Tiny Toons Adventures)

Lesa...Shego (Kim Possible)

Vincent...Snake (The Simpsons)

Keith...Box Ghost (Danny Phantom)

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**Dil Hood:**_A parody of Disney's Robin Hood. Dil Pickles must fight against Chase Young in order to steal money from the rich and give it to the poor. Also, Dil must win the heart of a beautiful girl Roxy._

Cast

Robin Hood...Dil Pickles (All Grown Up)

Extras with Dil...Kurt Wagner (X-Men:Evolution) and Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)

Little John...Tommy Pickles (All Grown Up)

Maid Marian...Roxy (Winx Club)

Extras with Roxy...Amanda Sefton (X-Men:Evolution) and Namine (Kingdom Hearts II)

Lady Kluck...Kimi Finster (All Grown Up)

Prince John...Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown)

Sir Hiss...Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown) and Bananas B (American Dragon: Jake Long)

The Sheriff of Nottingham...General Grievous (Star Wars:The Clone Wars)

Trigger...Creeper (The Black Cauldron)

Nutsy...Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective)

Friar Tuck...Max Tennyson (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien)

Father Sexton...Cedric Diggory (Harry Potter)

Little Sister...Detective88 aka Raina (Fellow Authoress)

The kids...Runo Misaki (Bakugan), Max (Pokemon), Poppu (Omajami-Do-Re-Mi), and Fievel (An American Tale)

The kids' mother...Giselle (Enchanted)

Otto...Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)

Alan-a-Dale...JDS916Guy aka JDS (Fellow Author/myself) or ideas open

The Tournament Crocodile...Wolf Boss (Kung Fu Panda 2)

Other guards...various villains

King Richard...Master Fung (Xiaolin Showdown)

Status:In-progress


	9. Xtreme Justice Wave pt1

**X-treme Justice Movie:A Game of Shadows**

**Summary**:_X-treme Justice must team up with the great detective Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson to outwit and bring down their most cunning adversary, Professor James Moriarty and his villainous team The Syndicate of Darkness. _X-treme Justice second movie.

Cast

Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock Holmes 2009 film)

Dr John Watson (Sherlock Holmes 2009 film)

Prof. James Moriarty (Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows)

Long Feng (Avatar:The Last Airbender)

Black Adam (Young Justice)

Bullwhip (Batman Beyond)

Sheeva (Mortal Kombat 2011)

Frost (Mortal Kombat)

Chameleon (TUFF Puppy)

Mr. Touch and Mr. Go (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 series)

Dr. Malignus (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 series)

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**X-treme Justice Movie:Quest for the King**

**Summary**:_When the power goes out in their headquarters, Agent JDS and his teammates tell their special guests about the time that they were in England and team-up with Robin Hood and his Merry Men to reach King Richard first before the Sheriff of Nottingham does. Otherwise, Prince John will gain control of the kingdom. Parody of the 2007 Robin Hood:Quest for the King animated film. _First X-treme Justice movie.

Cast

Robin Hood (Robin Hood:Quest for the King)

Little John (Robin Hood:Quest for the King)

Friar Tuck (Robin Hood:Quest for the King)

Will Scarlet (Robin Hood:Quest for the King)

Maid Marian (Robin Hood:Quest for the King)

Lady Fluffy (Robin Hood:Quest for the King)

King Richard (Robin Hood:Quest for the King)

Prince John (Robin Hood:Quest for the King)

King Leapold (Robin Hood:Quest for the King)

Lord Chancelor (Robin Hood:Quest for the King)

Special Guests

1. Dean (JDS916Guy's and DisneyGal1234's OC)

2. Abigail (JDS916Guy's and DisneyGal1234's OC)

3. Penelope (JDS916Guy's and Batthan's OC)

4. Kabar (JDS916Guy's OC)

5. ideas open

6. ideas open

7. ideas open

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**X-treme Justice Movie:The Emperor of the Night**

**Summary**:_X-treme Justice are on a search and rescue mission to find Puss' friends and save them from the clutches of the Heartless and The Emperor of the Night. Can X-treme Justice face their fears, save Puss' friends and defeat The Emperor once and for all or will the Emperor claim both of them and rule over the world?_ Third X-treme Justice movie.

Cast

The Emperor of the Night (Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night)

Puppetino (Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night)

Doctor Destiny (Justice League)

Heartless (Kingdom Hearts)

Status:Coming Soon


	10. Sleeping Keyblader,Rio,and Home on Range

Here's the next three stories that will probably do in the future.

* * *

**Sleeping Keyblader**

Summary:Princess Maria Tidwell is cursed into a sleeping spell by Eris. The only way to break the spell is for Maria to be kissed by her true love, Prince Jacob Silva. Fanmake of Sleeping Beauty.

Cast

Princess Aurora/Briar Rose...Maria Tidwell (Batthan's OC)

Prince Philip...Jacob Silva (JDS916Guy's and TDragon195's OC)

Maleficent...Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas)

Diablo the Raven...Hunch (Rock-a-Doodle)

Flora...Sunshine (TDragon195's and Detective88's OC)

Fauna...White Rose (JDS916Guy's and TDragon195's OC)

Merryweather...Talia (JDS916Guy's and Detective88's OC)

King Stefan...Ethan Tidwell (Fellow Author)

Queen Leah...Aqua (Kingdom Hearts:Birth By Sleep)

King Hubert...Terrence Silva (Fellow Author)

Samson...Maximus (Tangled)

Scribe...Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove)

Monsters...various villains

Royal Guards of King Stefan...ideas open

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**JDS916Guy's Rio**

Summary:John Smith goes to Rio with his owner Jasmine and Aladdin so that he can mate with Pocahontas. When Pocahontas and John Smith get captured by smugglers, they must escape, even though John Smith can't fly. Parody of the film "Rio".

Cast

Blu...John Smith (Pocahontas) (as a bird)

Extras with John Smith...Tommy and Dil Pickles (All Grown Up)

Jewel...Pocahontas (Pocahontas) (as a bird)

Extras with Pocahontas...Kimi Finster (All Grown Up) and Roxy (Winx Club)

Tulio...Aladdin (Aladdin)

Linda...Jasmine (Aladdin)

Fernando...Mowgli (The Jungle Book)

Nico...Ash (Pokemon) (as a bird)

Pedro...Brock (Pokemon) (as a bird)

Rafael...Woody Woodpecker (Woody Woodpecker)

Luiz...Beethoven (Beethoven)(he'll talk like in his animated show)

Nigel...Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) (as a bird)

Marcel...Alameda Slim (Home on the Range)

Armando and Tipa (henchmen)...The Willie Brohers (Home on the Range)

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**JDS916Guy's Home on the Range**

Summary:With all the animals and magical beings that are stolen by Marcel, the Hoggett's, along with Farmer Buyer's, farms are going to be up for auction. It's up to three girls, Babe (Also known as Pig), Ferdinand the duck, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, the Winx Club, The MCF Girls, Bella, JDS, Red, Wolf, and Twitchy, along with the help of a new ally, to catch Marcel and save the farms. Parody of Home on the Range and a small sequel to the first two Babe films.

Cast

Maggie...Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon)

Mrs. Calloway...Courtney (Total Dram Island)

Grace...Draculaura (Monster High)

Extras with the three girls...Babe the Pig (Babe films) and Ferdinand the Duck (Babe films)

Buck..Jake Long (American Dragon:Jake Long)

Alameda Slim...Marcel (Rio)

Extra with Marcel...Nigel (Rio)

The Willie Brothers...Armando and Tipa (Rio) and The Gangreen Gang (Powerpuff Girls)

Rico...Hallows (Detective88's OC)

Wesley...Phlegmming (Osmosis Jones)

Pearl Gesner...Arthur and Esme Hoggett (Babe films) and Farmer Buyer (Back at the Barnyard) (Note they be sharing the same role since they're both farmers and all)

Jeb the Goat...Cranson Goat (Cats Don't Dance)

Ollie the Pig...ideas open

Larry the Duck...Scuttle (The Little Mermaid)

Piggies...ideas open

Audrey the Chicken...Babs (Chicken Run)

The Chicks...ideas open

Lucky Jack...stays the same

Sam the Sheriff...Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone)

Rusty...Fu-Dog (American Dragon:Jake Long)

Extra with Fu Dog...Rose (American Dragon:Jake Long)(she'll appear at the end of the story)

Junior the Buffalo...Duncan (Total Drama Island)(Note: he'll turn into a giant mutant monster)

Barry and Bob...Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) and Jackson Jekyll (Monster High)

Guest Stars:The MCF Girls (Raina, Jessy, Tracy, Starz, Emmy and Daisy) (Fellow Authoresses), JDS (Fellow Author/Myself), Red Puckett, Wolf, and Twitchy (Hoodwinked!), Redford (My OC; he'll be an ally to the group in this story and in his first fanmake appearance), Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, and Roxy (Winx Club), Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, and Peck (Back at the Barnyard)

Status:Coming Soon


	11. The Mummy Trilogy

Here are the next three parodies which are The Mummy and two sequels of The Mummy franchise that I will do in the future.

* * *

**JDS916Guy's The Mummy**

Summary:When a bunch of explorers accidentally release a vengeful mummy, they must save the world from destruction. Can they do it? Parody of the 1999 The Mummy film.

Cast

Rick O'Connell...Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien)

Extras with Rick...Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien), Rex Salazar, Noah Nixon, and Bobo Haha (Generator Rex), Cedric Diggory (Harry Potter), Aaron1248 aka Aaron (Fellow Author), and Yasmen (My Hoodwinked OC)

Evelyn Carnahan...Julie Yamamoto (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien)

Extras with Evelyn...Kevin Levin (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien), Circe (Generator Rex), Raina Clouseau (Fellow Authoress), Jessy Krelborn (Fellow Authoress), JDS (Fellow Author/Myself)

Jonathan Carnahan...Flim Flam (The 13 Ghosts of Scobby Doo)

Imhotep...Voldemort (Harry Potter)

Beni Gabor...Argit (Ben 10 Alien Force)

Ardeth Bay...Harry Potter (Harry Potter)

Gad Hassan, the prison warden...The Knave of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland 2010)

Dr Allen Chamberlain...Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible)

Mr Burns...Mr. Smithers (The Simpsons)

Mr Henderson...Albedo (Ben 10: Alien Force)

Mr Daniels...ideas open

Anck-Su-Namun...Bellatrix LeStrange (Harry Potter)

Dr Terrence Bay...Uncle (Jackie Chan Adventures)

Captain Winston Havlock...ideas open

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**JDS916Guy's The Mummy Returns**

Summary:The mummified body of Marik is shipped to a museum in Toon London, where he once again wakes and begins his campaign of rage and terror. Now Marik wants the Bracelet of Anubis so that he can get control of the Scorpion King's army. Now the Tennysons and their friends are on a desperate race to save the world from unspeakable evil, and rescue Tennysons' daughter Tracy before it is too late. Parody of the 2001 The Mummy Returns film and sequel to my first Mummy parody.

Cast

Rick O' Connell...Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien)

Extras with Rick...Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien), Rex Salazar, Noah Nixon, and Bobo Haha (Generator Rex), Cedric Diggory (Harry Potter), Aaron1248 aka Aaron (Fellow Author), and Yasmen (My Hoodwinked OC)

Evelyn Carnahan-O'Connell/Princess Nefertiri...Julie Yamamoto (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien)

Extras with Evelyn...Kevin Levin (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien), Circe (Generator Rex), Raina Clouseau (Fellow Authoress), Jessy Krelborn (Fellow Authoress), JDS (Fellow Author/Myself)

Alex O'Connell...Tracy Tennyson (Fellow Authoress)

Jonathan Carnahan...Flim Flam (The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo)

Ardeth Bay...Harry Potter (Harry Potter)

Horus (Ardeth's falcon friend)...Hedwig (Harry Potter)

Izzy Buttons...Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes)

Meela Nais/Anck-Su-Namun...Bellatrix LeStrange (Harry Potter)

Baltus Hafez (Curator of the British Museum and Leader of the Cult of Imhotep)...ideas open

Lock-Nah...ideas open

Mathayus (The Scorpion King)...ideas open

Seti I...ideas open

Jacob Spivey...ideas open

"Red" Willits...ideas open

Jacques Clemons...ideas open

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**JDS916Guy's The Mummy:Tomb of the Dragon Emperor**

Summary:In the Far East, Tracy Tennyson, daughter of famed mummy fighters Ben and Julie Tennyson, unearths the mummy of the first Emperor of Qin-a shape-shifting entity cursed by a witch centuries ago.

Cast

Rick O'Connell...Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien)

Extras with Rick...Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien), Rex Salazar, Noah Nixon, and Bobo Haha (Generator Rex), Cedric Diggory (Harry Potter), Aaron1248 aka Aaron (Fellow Author), and Yasmen (My Hoodwinked OC)

Evelyn Carnahan-O'Connell...Julie Yamamoto (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien)

Extras with Evelyn...Kevin Levin (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien), Circe (Generator Rex), Raina Clouseau (Fellow Authoress), Jessy Krelborn (Fellow Authoress), JDS (Fellow Author/Myself)

Jonathan Carnahan...Flim Flam (The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo)

Alex O'Connell...Tracy Tennyson (Fellow Authoress)

Zi Yuan (the witch)...Samantha Finnigan (Trachie17's OC)

Lin (Alex's love interest)...Seamus Finnigan (Harry Potter)

Emperor Han...ideas open

General Ming Guo (The Emperor's first command and former close friend and Lin's father)...Sean Finnigan (Trachie17's OC)

General Yang (The General of the Chinese military faction and the Emperor's supporter)...ideas open

Choi (General Yang's assistant and second in command)...ideas open

Professor Roger Wilson...ideas open

Mad Dog Maguire (an old friend of Rick's)...ideas open

Abominable snowmen...ideas open

Status:Coming Soon


	12. Oliver Hood, Spaceballs, Kurt,& CinderEd

**A/N:Hey Fellow Readers! JDS here and this time for this chapter is about three of the parodies that I adopted (two of them that I adopted from Detective88's parodies for sale and one of mine that I adopted from my own parodies for sale) and a new parody are all in here.**

* * *

**Oliver Hood:Half Demons in Tights:**_Oliver and his band of Merry Men teamed up to save Toon Town from the evil Mafiafas and Sheriff Alejandro, as well as saved the beautiful girl Sunshine._ Adopted from my own Second Parodies for Sale.

Cast

Robin of Locksey...Oliver (Detective88's and TDragon195's OC)

Extra w/Oliver...TDragon195 aka Terrence Silva (Fellow Author)

Maid Marian...Sunshine (Detective88's and TDragon195's OC)

Extras w/Sunshine...Alejandra (JDS916Guy's and TDragon195's OC), Roxy (Winx Club), and Katara (Avatar:The Last Airbender)

Ahsneeze, Achoo's father...Tommy Pickles (All Grown Up) *though he'll be Dil's brother in here rather than Dil's father which would seem odd*

Achoo...Dil Pickles (All Grown Up)

Blinkin'...Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants)

Little John...BlackWarGreymon (Digimon)

Will Scarlet...Tobias (JDS916Guy's and TDragon195's OC)

Broomhilde...Asuka Kazama (Tekken 5 & 6)

Prince John...Mafiafas (Detective88's and Subuku no Jess's OC)

Sheriff of Rottingham...Alejandro Burromuerto (Total Drama World Tour)

Latrine...Baba Yaga (Bartok the Magnificent)

Rabbi Tuckman...Yogurt (Spaceballs)

King Richard...Gandalf the Gray, the Wizard (The Lord of the Rings:The Fellowship of the Ring)

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**Spaceballs with a Twist:**_Jake Long and his pal ? must save Princess Rose and Planet Toondia before the wicked Dark Vulcan and the evil Spaceballs steals all the air!_ Adopted from Detective88's Parodies for Sale 2.

Cast

Lone Star...Jake Long (American Dragon:Jake Long)

Princess Vespa...Rose (American Dragon:Jake Long)

Barf...ideas open

Dot Matrix...Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot)

President Skroob...ideas open

Dark Helmet...Dark Vulcan (The Fairly Oddparents)

Colonel Sanderz...ideas open

King Roland...Lumpus (Camp Lazlo)

Pizza the Hut...Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas)

Prince Valium...ideas open

Commanderette Zirchon...Shego (Kim Possible)

Marleen and Charleen...Mimi and Lili (Detective88's OCs)

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**JDS916Guy's Kurt:**_Kurt lived the life of a loner. But when toons and fairy tale creatures invade his home, he and his 'friends' must rescue Princess Hay Lin for the evil Eustance Strych. What he didn't know that both he and the princess will find love instead._ Adopted from Detective88's Parodies for Sale 2.

Cast

Shrek...Kurt Wagner (X-Men:Evolution)

Extra w/Kurt...Rogue (X-Men:Evolution)

Princess Fiona...Hay Lin (W.I.T.C.H.)(as her normal self and as a mutant)

Donkey...Bobby Drake (X-Men:Evolution) and Dil Pickles (All Grown Up)

Extras w/Bobby and Dil...Detective88 aka Raina Clouseau (Fellow Authoress), Subuku no Jess aka Jessy Krelborn (Fellow Authoress), and JDS916Guy aka JDS (Yours truly)

Lord Farquaad...Eustance Strych (Jimmy Neutron)

Dragon...Butterflysaurus, Ginormica/Susan Murphy, Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B., and The Missing Link (Monsters vs. Aliens), Cedric Diggory (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire), Aaron1248 aka Aaron (Fellow Author), Nova (Winx Club), Amara Aquilla (X-Men:Evolution), Tabitha Smith (X-Men:Evolution), Roxy (Winx Club), and Remy Lebeau (X-Men:Evolution)

Fairy Tale Creatures...Various Cartoon Characters

Gingy...Loud Kiddington (Histeria!)

Big Bad Wolf...Van Helsing (as a Werewolf)(Van Helsing)

The Three Little Pigs...ideas open

Robin Hood (or Monsieur Hood)...The Sheriff of Rottingham (Robin Hood:Men in Tights)

Cinderella..Tenma (School Rumble)

Snow White...Charlotte LaBouff (The Princess and the Frog)

Telonius...Tank (An Extremely Goofy Movie)

Magic Mirror...The Looking Glass (Happily Ever After)

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**Cinder Fella Ed:**A classic Cinderella story with several roles in reversed and a parody of the comedy film version of the classic Cinderella story and based on the 1960 "Cinderfella" film. When his father dies, poor Ed is left at the mercy of his snobbish stepmother and her two no-good sons, Alejandro and Dash.

Cast

Fella...Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy)

Extras w/Ed...Edd and Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy), and Talia (Mine and Detective88's OC) *Though she'll be like Ed's surrogate big sister who is nice to Ed and his two pals (Edd and Eddy) in this parody*

The Wicked Stepmother, Emily...Mother Gothel (Tangled)

Maximilian...Alejandro Burromuerto (Total Drama World Tour)

Rupert...Dash Baxter (Danny Phantom)

Princess Charming of the Grand Duchy of Morovia...Mimi Tasogare (Duel Masters)

Extras w/Mimi...Corina Buxworth (Mew Mew Power), Hero and Hal Hanson (Glowworm 666's OCs)

The fairy godfather...Tobias (Mine and TDragon195's OC)

Status:Coming Soon


	13. El Atlantis, Who framed Po, Roserella

Here are three parodies and two fanmakes that I will do sometime in the future.

* * *

**The Road to El Atlantis (Fanmake of The Road to El Dorado) **

Summary:Two con men: Terrence Silva and Joey Wheeler go on an adventure to find the city of gold with the help of a girl, Katara, and other friends. Requested by TDragon195. Pairing: Terrence x Katara

**Cast**

Tulio...Terrence Silva (Fellow Author)

Miguel...Joey Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh!)

Chel...Katara (Avatar:The Last Airbender)

Extras with Katara...Starfire (Teen Titans) and Miss Martian (Young Justice)

Tzekel Kan...Emperor Barodius (Bakugan Gundalian Invader)

Chief Tani...Aquaman (Young Justice)

Cortes...Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2)

Altivo...Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon)

Bilbo...Armadillomon (Digimon)

Status:In-progress

* * *

**Who Framed Po Panda (Fanmake of Who Framed Roger Rabbit)**

Summary:When Po is framed for murder, it's up to Lion-O to help clear his name or will he get dipped by Vlad Masters. Requested by TDragon195.

**Cast**

Eddie Valiant...Lion-O (Thundercats 2011)

Dolores...Yakumo (Shinzo)

Roger Rabbit...Po Panda (Kung Fu Panda)

Jessica Rabbit...Tigress (Kung Fu Panda)

Judge Doom...Vlad Masters (Danny Phantom)

Toon Patrol...Nerdluck (Space Jam)

Marvin Acme...Mayor Phlemming (Osmosis Jones)

R.K Marron...Willy Wonka (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory)

Baby Herman...Baby Eddie (Jimmy Neutron)

Benny...Doomie (Beetlejuice; voice actor:ideas open)

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**Roserella (Parody of Cinderella)**

Summary:Rose was a servant working for her stepmother, until all of the maidens of Toon Town were invited for a ball, and with the help of her animal friends and a little magic, she'll find true love before midnight.

**Cast**

Cinderella...Rose (American Dragon:Jake Long)

Prince Charming...Jake Long (American Dragon:Jake Long)

Fairy Godmother...ideas open

Jaq...Floyd (Garfield)

Gus...Jerry (Tom and Jerry)

Mary...ideas open

Lady Tremaine...Cruella de Vil (101 Dalmatians)

Lucifer...Tom (Tom and Jerry)

Anastasia...Maki (Karin: Chibi Vampire)

Drizella...Mandy Luxe (Totally Spies)

King...The Sultan (Aladdin)

Grand Duke...Fflewder Fflam (The Black Cauldron)

Bruno...Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated)

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**The Te-Xuan Ze's Apprentice (Parody of The Sorcerer's Apprentice from Fantasia) **

**Cast**

Mickey Mouse...Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee)

Yen Sid...Jasmine Lee/Ah-Mah (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee)

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**Garfield in Arabian Nights (Parody of Scooby Doo in Arabian Nights)**

**Cast**

Scooby Doo...Garfield (Garfield)

Shaggy...Odie (Garfield)

Caliph...Ned Freshman (Dave the Barbarian)

Flying Carpet Driver...Woody Woodpecker (Woody Woodpecker)

The Royal Chef...The Pink Panther (Pink Panther cartoons)

Royal Guard #1...ideas open

Royal Guard #2...ideas open

Kitchen Worker...Skinner (Ratatouille)

Dress Worker...ideas open

Harem girls...various cartoon and anime girls

1st Tale

Julieyah-Din and the Magic Lamp

Aliyah-Din...Julie Yamamoto (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien)

Prince...Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien)

Sultan...Carl Tennyson (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien)

Princesses...Corina Buxworth (Mew Mew Power), Candace (Phineas and Ferb), Cleo de Nile, Nefera de Nile and Torelai Stripes (Monster High), Paulina and Star (Danny Phantom), and Mitzi (Winx Club)

Female townsfolk...Anju (Karin: Chibi Vampire), Nozomi (Pretty Cure), Audrey (The Lorax 2012), Eponine (Les Miserables), Konata, Kagami (Lucky Star), and Bonnie Rockwaller (Kim Possible)

Scribe...The Grand Duke (Cinderella)

Lord of the Amulet...Vilgax (Ben 10)

Haman...Mike Morningstar/Darkstar (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien)

Genies...Ren Hoek and Stimpson J. Cat (Ren and Stimpy)

2nd Tale

Bugs the Sailor

Sinbad...Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes)

Pirate Captain...Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes)

Baby Ruhk Bird...ideas open

Mother Ruhk Bird...Cynder (Spyro)

Robot Dragon...ideas open

Cyclops...ideas open

Status:Coming Soon


	14. TMNT movie parodies and other parodies

Here are four TMNT movie parodies and two parodies that I might do in the future.

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Animals (Parody of the first TMNT movie)**

Summary:A quartet of humanoid animals trained by their mentor in ninjitsu must learn to pull together in order to face the menace of the villain and his group. Requested by Fizzucker.

Cast

Leonardo...Terrence Silva (Fellow Author) (as a dragon)

Michelangelo...Fizzucker (Fellow Author) (as a crocodile)

Donatello...JDS (Fellow Author/Myself)(as a golden retriever dog)

Raphael...Ethan Tidwell (Fellow Author) (as a lion)

Splinter...Roku (Avatar:The Last Airbender) (as a rabbit)

Shredder...Orochimaru (Naruto/Naruto Shippuden)

Casey Jones...Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho)

April O'Neil...Keiko Yukimura (Yu Yu Hakusho)

Danny Pennington...Chris Griffin (Family Guy)

Charles Pennington...Peter Griffin (Family Guy)

Chief Sterns...Chief Wiggums (The Simpsons)

Tatsu...Bane (Young Justice)

The Foot Clan...Sound Ninjas (Naruto)

Homato Yoshi (Splinter's master)...Asuma Sarutobi (Naruto)

Yoshi's Wife...Kurenai Yuhi (Naruto)

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Animals II:The Secret of the Ooze (Parody of the second TMNT movie)**

Summary:The Animals and the villain battle once again, this time for the last canister of the ooze that created the Animals, which the villain wants to create an army of new mutants. Requested by Fizzucker.

Cast

Leonardo...Terrence Silva (Fellow Author) (as a dragon)

Michelangelo...Fizzucker (Fellow Author) (as a crocodile)

Donatello...JDS (Fellow Author/Myself)(as a golden retriever dog)

Raphael...Ethan Tidwell (Fellow Author) (as a lion)

Splinter...Roku (Avatar:The Last Airbender) (as a rabbit)

Shredder/Super Shredder...Orochimaru (Naruto/Naruto Shippuden)/

April O'Neil...Keiko Yukimura (Yu Yu Hakusho)

Professor Jordan Perry...Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls)

Keno...ideas open

Tatsu...Bane (Young Justice)

Rahzar...Fenrir (Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes)

Tokka...Killer Croc (The Batman)

The Foot Clan...Sound Ninjas (Naruto)

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Animals III (Parody of the third TMNT movie)**

Summary:The Animals find themselves transported back in time to ancient Japan. Requested by Fizzucker.

Cast

Leonardo...Terrence Silva (Fellow Author) (as a dragon)

Michelangelo...Fizzucker (Fellow Author) (as a crocodile)

Donatello...JDS (Fellow Author/Myself)(as a golden retriever dog)

Raphael...Ethan Tidwell (Fellow Author) (as a lion)

Splinter...Roku (Avatar:The Last Airbender) (as a rabbit)

Casey Jones...Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho)

April O'Neil...Keiko Yukimura (Yu Yu Hakusho)

Walker...ideas open

Niles...Freakshow (Danny Phantom)

Lord Norinaga...ideas open

Mitsu...Kari Kamiya (Digimon)

Kenshin...TK Takaishi (Digimon)

Yoshi...ideas open

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**TMNA (Parody of the TMNT 2007 movie)**

Summary:The continued adventures of the four adolescent mutated animals gifted in the art of the ninja, as they attempt to stop a mysterious evil that threatens to end the world. Requested by Fizzucker.

Cast

Leonardo...Terrence Silva (Fellow Author) (as a dragon)

Michelangelo...Fizzucker (Fellow Author) (as a crocodile)

Donatello...JDS (Fellow Author/Myself) (as a golden retriever dog)

Raphael/Nightwatcher...Ethan Tidwell (Fellow Author) (as a lion)

Splinter...Roku (Avatar:The Last Airbender) (as a rabbit)

Casey Jones...Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho)

April O'Neil...Keiko Yukimura (Yu Yu Hakusho)

Max Winters...Norman Osborn (The Spectacular Spider-Man TV Series)

Karai...Dela (JDS916Guy's and Batthan's OC)

Colonel Santino...ideas open

General Serpiente...Yubel (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)

General Aguila...Naraku (Inuyasha)

General Gato...ideas open

General Mono...ideas open

Diner Cook...Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants)

The Foot Clan...Sound Ninjas (Naruto)

The 13 Monsters...Chernabog (Fantasia), Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty), Jafar (In his Snake form) (Aladdin), Firebird (Fantasia 2000), The Green Death (How To Train Your Dragon), Shukaku (Naruto), Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures), Hexxus (Ferngully), Dark Dragon (American Dragon Jake Long), Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin), Kyuubi (Naruto), Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda), and

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**The Thief and the Rugrat (Parody of The Thief and the Cobbler)**

Summary:A Rugrat cobbler, Dil, a princess, Roxy, and a thief Eddy must return the three golden balls and save the kingdom of Toon Baghdad from the wicked Collector and Shredder.

Cast

Tack the Cobbler...Dil Pickles (All Grown Up)

Extras with Dil...Rex Salazar (Generator Rex), Puss in Boots (Puss in Boots 2011), and JDS (Fellow Author/Myself)

Princess Yum Yum...Roxy (Winx Club)

Extras with Roxy...Circe (Generator Rex) and Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots 2011)

The Thief...Eddy (Ed, Edd and Eddy)

Extras with Eddy...Ed and Edd (Ed, Edd and Eddy)

Zigzag...The Collector (Bonkers)

Extra with Collector...Mr Doodles (Bonkers)

The Mighty One-Eye...Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV Series)

Princess Yum Yum's Nanny...Mama Odie (The Princess and the Frog)

King Nod...Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)

Phido...Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears A Who)

The Good Witch...Tsunade (Naruto)

Chief Roofless...Hookhand (Tangled)

Brigands...Pub Thugs (Tangled)

One-Eye's Army...The Foot Clan (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV Series)

Dying Soldier...Bromley (The Swan Princess)

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**The Flamingo Princess (Parody of The Swan Princess)**

Summary:Princess Kimi and Prince Tommy were about to get married, but then she's kidnapped and transformed into a flamingo by the evil Hacker. Now it's up to Tommy and Kimi's friends to save her before Hacker takes over the kingdom!

Cast

Odette...Kimi Finster (All Grown Up)

Derek...Tommy Pickles (All Grown Up)

Rothbart...Hacker (Cyberchase)

Jean-Bob...Cat (CatDog) (with Dog as an extra)

Speed...Tracy Tennyson (as a Squirtle) (Fellow Authoress)

Puffin...Scuttle (The Little Mermaid)

Hag...Utau Hoshina (Shugo Chara)

Odette's father...Chazz Finster (Rugrats/All Grown Up)

Derek's mother...Didi Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up)

Lord Rogers...Grimsby (The Little Mermaid)

Bromley...Chuckie Finster (All Grown Up)

Chamberlain...Aardvark (The Ant and the Aardvark)

Status:In-progress


	15. Discordjuice,Terrcules andLittle Mermaid

Here is one Halloween fanmake, one Hercules fanmake and one Little Mermaid fanmake that I will be doing in the future.

* * *

**Discordjuice (Fanmake of Beetlejuice)**

Summary:Tim Drake/Robin II and Jubilee, who became ghosts want to get new people out of their home, but if they can't scare them out, they hire Discord to do it with dangerous results. Requested by TDragon195.

Cast

Adam Maitland...Tim Drake/Robin II (Young Justice)

Barbara Maitland...Jubilee (X-Men:The Animated Series)

Beetleguese...Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

Charles Deetz...Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb)

Delia Deetz...Charlene Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb)

Lydia Deetz...Vanessa Doofenshmritz (Phineas and Ferb)

Extra with Sam...Gwen (Total Drama Island), Xiaoyu Ling (Tekken), Uryu Ishida (Bleach), Yusei Fudo (Yugioh 5ds) and Kiba Inuzuka (Naruto)

Juno...Prudence (Cinderella II)

Otho...Mounsier Mallah (Teen Titans)

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**Terrcules (Fanmake of Hercules)**

Summary:Terrence Silva is the son of Manfred and Kim Lin, he plans to become a true hero of Edenia to take his place, but he's blocked by the evil ?. Requested by TDragon195.

Cast

Hercules...Terrence Silva (TDragon195's OC/Fellow Author)

Megara...Ava Ayala/White Tiger (Ultimate Spiderman)

Hades...ideas open

Zeus...Manfred Silva (TDragon195's OC)

Hera...Kim Lin Silva (TDragon195's OC)

Hermes...Earthworm Jim (Earthworm Jim)

Ampherion and Alceme (Hercules' adoptive Earth parents)...Sky and Bloom (Winx Club)

Pain and Panic...Cassidy and Butch (Pokemon)

The Fates...ideas open

Cerberus...Dharak (Bakugan Gundalisn Invader)

Hydra...Berzerk Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh!)

Cyclops...ideas open

Nessus...Motaro (Mortal Kombat)

Titans...ideas open

Phil...Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael (TMNT)

Pegasus...Salamence (Pokemon)

Muses...Gwen, Bridgette (Total Drama Island), Zoey, Dawn and Dakota (Total Drama Revenge of the Island)

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**JDS916Guy's The Little Mermaid (Fanmake of The Little Mermaid)**

Summary:A mermaid named Alejandra falls in love with Prince Tobias, which her father, Master Eraqus does not approve. When she does the unthinkable, Alejandra would do anything to see Tobias, even if it means selling her voice to Yzma.

Cast

Princess Ariel...Alejandra (Mine and TDragon195's OC)

Prince Eric...Tobias (Mine and TDragon195's OC)

Flounder...Gumball and Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball)

Sebastian...Nico and Pedro (Rio)

King Triton...Master Eraqus (Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep)

Ariel's Sisters...Fionna (Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake), Shanti (The Jungle Book), Alice (Alice in Wonderland 1951), Audrey (The Lorax 2012), Bridgette and Gwen (Total Drama Island)

Ursula/Vanessa...Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove)/Lulu de Morcef (Shugo Chara)

Flotsam and Jetsam...Scar (The Lion King) and Shere Khan (The Jungle Book)

Grimsby...Mr. Rzkruski (Frankenweenie)

Scuttle...ideas open

Carlotta...Muriel (Courange the Cowardly Dog)

Chef Louie...ideas open

Max the Sheepdog...Tramp (Lady and the Tramp)

Status:Coming Soon


	16. The Fox King & two original stories

Here is one Lion King fanmake and two original stories of mine that I might do in the future.

* * *

**The Fox King (Fanmake of The Lion King)**

Summary:Tails just can't wait to be king, but Count Dracula (Van Helsing version) will do anything to be king, even if means killing Tails and his father. Requested by Billy Arratoon.

Cast

Simba...Tails (Sonic X)

Nala...Cosmo (Sonic X)

Mufasa...Amadeus Prower (Sonic games)

Sarabi...Rosemary Prower (Sonic games)

Sarafina (Nala's mother)...Earthia (Cosmo's mother)(Sonic X)

Scar...Count Dracula (Van Helsing version)

Zazu...Buzzy the Crow (Buzzy the Crow cartoons)

Timon...Screwy Squirrel (Screwy Squirrel) and Woody Woodpecker (Woody Woodpecker)

Pumbaa...Baby Huey (Baby Huey Cartoons)

Shenzi...Jessie (Pokemon)

Banzai...James (Pokemon; more comical)

Ed...Meowth (Pokemon)

Rafaki...Billy Arratoon (Fellow Reviewer)

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**Mystery Case Files Meet Agent JDS**

Summary:After battling Mafiafas, Mendy and her friends, Daisy asks MCF and JDS one important question:How did they first meet each other? The MCF girls and JDS tell Daisy, Mordecai and Rigby about the first meeting between them and fighting against their first villain together. My first original story.

Cast

JDS/Agent JDS (Fellow Author/Myself)

Red Puckett (Hoodwinked)

Wolf (Hoodwinked)

Twitchy (Hoodwinked)

Nicky Flippers (Hoodwinked)

Detective88/Raina Clouseau (Fellow Authoress)

Trachie17/Tracy Tennyson (Fellow Authoress)

Starzilla/Starz (Fellow Authoress)

Subuku No Jess/Jessy Krelborn (Fellow Authoress)

Emmydisney17/Emmy (Fellow Authoress)

DisneyGal1234/Daisy Sarutobi (Fellow Authoress)

Mordecai (Regular Show)

Rigby (Regular Show)

Mafiafas (Detective88's and Subuku no Jess' OC)

Mendy (JDS916Guy's and DisneyGal1234's OC)

Aluza (JDS916Guy's and DisneyGal1234's OC)

Delyra (JDS916Guy's and DisneyGal1234's OC)

Main Villain (In the flashback and the reason that JDS and the MCF team up to stop)...Father (KND)

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**JDS' High Sea Adventure**

Summary:After 10 weeks working with the HEA and fighting bad guys, JDS, Red, Wolf and Twitchy and their friends need a break and they decide on going on a cruise ship for fun and relaxation but a certain evil pirate captain and his crew have other plans in store for the cruise ship and its passangers. Will JDS and his friends defeat the sinister pirate captain and his crew and save the ship and their vacation? My second original story.

Cast

JDS/Agent JDS (Fellow Author/Myself)

Red Puckett (Hoodwinked)

Wolf (Hoodwinked)

Twitchy (Hoodwinked)

Nicky Flippers (Hoodwinked)

Tiger Lily (JDS916Guy's Hoodwinked OC)

Yasmen (JDS916Guy's Hoodwinked OC)

Luna (JDS916Guy's Hoodwinked OC)

Tom (JDS916Guy's Hoodwinked OC)

Captain Izao Whitebeard (My evil OC)

Pirate crew...Serlena (My OC; though she'll switch sides later on in the story), Clawhand (My OC), Flabbio (My OC), ideas open

Guest stars (the ones that are going with JDS, Red, Wolf, Twitchy, Tiger Lily, Yasmen, Luna and Tom on their cruise ship vacation)...Mavis (Hotel Translyvania), Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb), ideas open

Status:Coming Soon


	17. Superhero origin movies

Here are four superhero team origin movies that I will be doing in the future.

* * *

**X-treme Justice: Team Unite**

Summary:When five massive breakouts occur in each of the five supervillain prisons, Agent JDS must team together with a group of superhumans and other individuals to apprhend the escaping criminals and band together with them to stop the most powerful and dangerous criminal Vesar, from destroying Big City. Can they work together to stop the villain and the escaped prisoners and save the day?

Cast

Agent JDS (Myself)

Red Puckett (Hoodwinked)

Wolf (Hoodwinked)

Twitchy Squirrel (Hoodwinked)

Granny Puckett (Hoodwinked)

Nicky Flippers (Hoodwinked)

May (Pokemon)

Bobby Drake/Iceman (X-Men:Evolution)

Tabitha Smith/Boom Boom (X-Men:Evolution)

Dani Moonstar (X-Men:Evolution)

Maggie Neslon/Mosiac (Stan Lee Presents Mosiac)

Tony Valdez/The Condor (Stan Lee Presents The Condor)

Virgil Hawkins/Static (Static Shock)

Ritchie Foley/Gear (Static Shock)

Puss in Boots (Shrek films/Puss in Boots 2011 film)

Rex Salazar (Generator Rex)

Bobo Haha (Generator Rex)

Lorna Dane/Polaris (Wolverine and the X-Men)

Caitlin Fairchild (Gen 13 1999 animated film)

Roxanne "Roxy" Spaulding/Freefall (Gen 13 1999 animated film)

Perchival Chang/Grunge (Gen 13 1999 animated film)

Jennifer Walters/She Hulk (The Incredible Hulk and She-Hulk)

Hawkeye (The Avengers:Earth's Mightiest Heroes)

Chronicler (The Legend of Spyro)

The Grey Ninja (JDS916Guy's OC)

Escaped prisoners...various villains

The Organization

Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious (Star Wars)

Members:

1. Zerax (Mine and TDragon195's OC)

2. Ezarix (Mine and Batthan's OC)

3. Ogron (Winx Club)

4. Red Ghost (TDragon195's Avenger OC)

5. Shinnok (Mortal Kombat)

6. Vandal Savage (Young Justice)

7. Sosuke Aizen (Bleach)

8. Mesogog (Power Rangers Dino Thunder)

Operatives:

1. Dark Arrow (JDS916Guy's OC)

2. David North/Agent Zero (X-Men Origins:Wolverine)

Main Antagonist...Vesar (Mine and TDragon195's OC)

Status:Coming Soon

**(A/N:This origin movie will probably be the start/beginning for my X-treme Justice series that I will some point be working on it as soon as I finish with some of my other fanmakes.)**

* * *

**The Champions: Gathering**

Summary:Henry Pym brought Tim Drake, the Second Robin to Jump City to meet a team of heroes. They must work together to fight against The Serpent Society and their boss Kazuya Mishima. Tim must also gain confidence as team leader.

Cast

Tim Drake/Robin II (Young Justice Invasion)

Suki (Avatar:The Last Airbender)

Michelangelo (TMNT)

Firestar (Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends)

Dash Parr (The Incredibles)

Rock Lee (Naruto)

Mei Ling (Kung Fu Panda:Secret of the Furious Five)

Krillin (Dragon Ball Z)

Hope (Final Fantasy XIII)

Century (Iron Man:The Animated Series)

Henry Pym/Ant Man/Giant Man (The Avengers:Earth's Mightiest Heroes)

Main Antagonist...Serpent Society (The Avengers:Earth's Mightiest Heroes) and Kazuya Mishima (Tekken) (Note:Kazuya will be the boss of the Seprent Society)

Status:Coming Soon

**(Note:this origin story of The Champions takes place before the events of Neo Crusaders Movie: Brothers Reunion and Fearless Slayer Movie:Daemon's Nightmare.)**

* * *

**Elite Legends Rising**

Summary:Balthazar Blake and Seiya Kou/Sailor Star Fighter sensed great danger coming from Domino City. With the help of Blake's magic, he summons a unique group of heroes to come together and rise against the threat of Aggregor.

Cast

Seiya Kou/Sailor Star Fighter (Sailor Moon)

Diego De La Vega/Zorro (Zorro: Generation Z)

Maria Martinez/The Scarlet Whip (Zorro:Generation Z)

Tyranno Hassbleberry (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)

Zack (Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep)

Gadget Boy (Gadget Boy and Heather)

Jinx (Teen Titans)

Vanille (Final Fantasy XIII)

Uub (Dragon Ball GT)

Cooper Daniels (Ben 10:Ultimate Alien)

Fang (Final Fantasy XIII)

Julia Carpenter/Spider-Woman II (Iron Man:The Animated Series)

Adam Strange (Young Justice Invasion)

Balthazar Blake (The Sorcerer's Apprentice 2010 film)

Heather (Gadget Boy and Heather)

G-9 (Gadget Boy and Heather)

Rachel Carpenter (Iron Man:The Animated Series)

Chancellor Shepard (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)

Main Antagonist...Aggregor (Ben 10:Ultimate Alien)

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**Secret Soldiers:Assemble**

Summary:The Order has tasked Martin Mystery to assemble a group of individuals with skills and abilities to stop the biggest threat ever imagine. Can Martin lead his new team against their first villain and his plans for the world?

Cast

Martin Mystery (Martin Mystery)

Rose (American Dragon:Jake Long)

Donna Troy/Wonder Girl (Super Best Friends Forever)

Bushido (Teen Titans)

Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots 2011 film)

Donatello (TMNT)

Chameleon Boy (Legion of Superheroes)

Sheva Alomar (Resident Evil 5)

The Order

Agent Peter Sadusky (Nation Treasure film series)

Members:

Mr. Fantastic/Reed Richards (Fantastic Four:World's Greatest Heroes 2006 TV Series)

The Sorceress (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe 2002 TV Series)

Chronicler (The Legend of Spyro)

Dr. Mario (Mario Franchise)

A/The Fourth Raikage (Naruto Shippuden)

M.O.M. (Martin Mystery)

Operatives:

The Grey Ninja (JDS916Guy's OC)

Soi Fon (Bleach)

Killer Bee (Naruto Shippuden)

Main Antagonist...Pitch (Rise of the Guardians)

Status:Coming Soon

**(Note:This origin story of The Secret Soldiers will probably take place somewhere between the events of the first and third seasons of my X-treme Justice series.)**


	18. X-treme Justice Specials & more parodies

Here are two X-treme Justice Specials and two parodies and two fanmakes that I will be doing in the future.

* * *

**X-treme Justice:Arabian Adventure**

Summary: While half of the team are enjoying some time off and be with their families, Agent JDS meets a familiar friend asking for his help on stopping some villains from destroying and taking over the lands of Arabia. He, along with the six remaining members of his team and his friends, travel to the Arabian lands to led a hand and stop the tyrant and his powerful henchmen. Can the remaining X-treme Justice members and their allies save his friend's home and its people? An original story and one of the five X-treme Justice specials.

Cast

Agent JDS/JDS (Fellow Author/Myself)

Red Puckett (Hoodwinked series)

Wolf W. Wolf (Hoodwinked series)

Twitchy Squirrel (Hoodwinked series)

May (Pokemon)

Bobby Drake/Iceman (X-Men:Evolution)

Tabitha Smith/Boom Boom (X-Men:Evolution)

Dani Moonstar (X-Men:Evolution)

Maggie Nelson/Mosiac (Stan Lee Presents Mosiac)

Tony Valdez/The Condor (Stan Lee Presents The Condor)

Virgil Hawkins/Static (Static Shock)

Ritchie Foley/Gear (Static Shock)

Puss in Boots (Puss in Boots 2011/Shrek films)

Lorna Dane/Polaris (Wolverine and the X-Men)

Caitlin Fairchild (Gen 13 1999 animated movie)

Roxanne "Roxy" Spaulding/Freefall (Gen 13 1999 animated movie)

Percival Chang/Grunge (Gen 13 1999 animated movie)

Roxy (Winx Club)

Tobias (JDS916Guy's and TDragon195's OC)

The Persia Clan (JDS916Guy's Gargoyle OC Clan)-(See my profile for more info on the Persia Clan and its members)

Scheherazade (JDS916Guy's Gargoyle OC)

Setareh (JDS916Guy's Gargoyle OC)

Fatima (JDS916Guy's Gargoyle OC)

Jannah (JDS916Guy's Gargoyle OC)

Davis (JDS916Guy's Gargoyle OC)

Tarasios (JDS916Guy's Gargoyle OC)

Samuel (JDS916Guy's Gargoyle OC)

Guest Stars(Meaning the ones that will go with Agent JDS and the other six members of X-treme Justice to help the Persia Clan and their allies Prince Ali Baba and his Forty Thieves)...ideas open

Prince Ali Baba (Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves:The Lost Scimitar of Arabia)

Morgana (Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves:The Lost Scimitar of Arabia)

Archibald aka "Archie" (Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves:The Lost Scimitar of Arabia)

Kwame (Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves:The Lost Scimitar of Arabia)

Sultan Kahil Baba (Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves:The Lost Scimitar of Arabia)

Sage Feisal (Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves:The Lost Scimitar of Arabia)

Main Antagonists...Prince Kasim (Sultan Kahil Baba's brother) and General Jamal (Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves:The Lost Scimitar of Arabia)

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**X-treme Justice:Children of Tomorrow**

Summary:After X-treme Justice battle League of Evil with the help of the Majestic Guardians, the X-treme Justice team gets a unexpected surprise when the children of Terrence Silva and Ethan Tidwell from alternate universes suddenly appear out of nowhere in front of them. Now they must keep them safe from Zerax and the mystery villain who will have dark purposes for them. Can X-treme Justice keep them safe and figure out a way to get them back to their alternate universes? Another original story and second of the five X-treme Justice specials.

Cast

Majestic Guardians

League of Evil

Children from Alternate universes:

1. Ashley Tidwell (Mine and Batthan's OC)

2. Erika Tidwell (Mine and Batthan's OC)

3. Rachel Tidwell (Mine and Batthan's OC)

4. Bianca Tidwell (Mine and Batthan's OC)

5. Maria Tidwell (Batthan's OC)

6. Xethan Tidwell (Mine and Batthan's OC)

7. Erisa Silva (Mine and TDragon195's OC)

8. Rochelle Silva (Mine and TDragon195's OC)

9. Ta'gaan Silva (Mine and TDragon195's OC)

10. Tatiana Silva (Mine and TDragon195's OC)

11. Alura Silva (Mine and TDragon195's OC)

12. Jacob Silva (Mine and TDragon195's OC)

Main Antagonists...Zerax (Mine and TDragon195's OC) and ideas open

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**The Return of Lord Phantasmic**

Summary:Lord Phantasmic has returned and is plotting his revenge on Tobias, getting help from Tobias' new enemy as his ally. But Tobias has a new ally of his own...But can he be trusted? A fanmake of The Return of Jafar and sequel to Tobias and Alejandra's Arabian Nights.

Cast

Abis Mal...Chuckles the Silly Piggy (Dave the Barbarian)

Abis Mal's men...Frieza (DBZ), Boris, Natasha (Rocky and Bullwinkle), and Devimon (Digimon)

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**The Return of Black Knight**

Summary:Black Knight is back and plotting her revenge on Red and her friends with the help of the heroes' new enemy. But they have an ally of their own but can she be trusted? A fanmake of The Return of Jafar and sequel to Red-laddin.

Cast

Abis Mal...Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance)

Abis Mal's men...Zerax (Mine and Tdragon195's OC), Hunter J (Pokemon), Enchantress (The Avengers:Earth's Mightiest Heroes), and Blackfire (Pokemon)

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**Amyzan **

Summary: Amy was a girl who was raised by animals though their leader kept saying that she will never fit in. But when Amy meets people like her and her friend Trena, will they stay or leave their family? A parody of Tarzan and The First Adventures of Agent JDS of HEA midquel.

Cast

Tarzan...Amy (Mine and Detective88's OC) and Trena (My OC)

Jane...Norman (ParaNorman) and Keoni Jameson (Lilo and Stitch the Series)

Kala...Belle (Beauty and the Beast) (as a gijinka)

Kerchak...Beast (Beauty and the Beast)

Clayton...Captain Chantel DuBois (Madagascar 3:Europe's Most Wanted)

Terk...ideas open

Tantor...Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic)

Extras...Spike, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack and Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic)

Professor Porter...ideas open

Sabor...Siri (Rugrats Go Wild)

The Baboon...ideas open

Guest stars...JDS (Fellow Author/myself), Red Puckett, Wolf, Twitchy (Hoowinked), and ideas open

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**The Flamingo Princess 2:Escape from Castle Mountain**

Summary:Tommy and Kimi's anniversary is on hold because Discord is up to no good by stealing the Forbidden Arts and take over Tommy's kingdom. Will Tommy stop him before it's too late? Parody of The Swan Princess 2:Escape from Castle Mountain and sequel to The Flamingo Princess.

Cast

Odette...Kimi Finister (All Grown Up)

Derek...Tommy Pickles (All Grown Up)

Rothbart...Hacker (Cyberchase)

Jean-Bob...Cat (CatDog; with Dog as an extra)

Speed...Tracy Tennyson (as a Squirtle) (Fellow Authoress)

Puffin...Scuttle (The Little Mermaid)

Hag...Utau Hoshina (Shugo Chara)

Odette's father...Chazz Finister (Rugrats/All Grown Up)

Derek's mother...Didi Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up)

Lord Rogers...Grimsby (The Little Mermaid)

Bromley...Chuckie Finster (All Grown Up)

Chamberlain...Aardvark (The Ant and the Aardvark)

New Cast

Clavius...Discord (My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic)

Knuckles...Max (Cats Don't Dance)

Status:Coming Soon


	19. Agent JDS, sequel & trilogy stories

Here is one movie fanfiction story, some sequel and trilogy stories that I will be doing in the future.

* * *

**Agent JDS of HEA:The Movie**

Summary:There's a long forgotten villain who finds the magical artifact and in order to get it and become more unstoppable, he goes to the London Bridge Asylum, breaks Boingo out, and the two search for other villains to join them. In order to stop it, the new agent, Agent JDS, would have to travel to different worlds to find "The Brave Little Tailor" and save the Fairy Tale world. A first time ever movie fanfiction story by JDS916Guy (AKA yours truly) and Subuku No Jess (Fellow Authoress).

Cast

Heroes:

Agent JDS (Myself)

Jessy Krelborn/"The Brave Little Tailor"/OogieJess (Fellow Authoress/Authoress' Monster Form)

Mr. Nicky Flippers (Hoodwinked)

Red Puckett (Hoodwinked)

Wolf (Hoodwinked)

Twitchy (Hoodwinked)

Granny Puckett (Hoodwinked)

Tiger Lily (JDS916Guy's Hoodwinked OC)

Yasmen (JDS916Guy's Hoodwinked OC)

Tom (JDS916Guy's Hoodwinked OC)

Luna (JDS916Guy's Hoodwinked OC)

Little Boy Blue (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil)

Bo Peep (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil; ideas open for her speaking voice for her)

Bo Peep's Sheep (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil)

Alejandra (JDS916Guy's and TDragon195's OC)

The Grey Ninja (JDS916Guy's OC)

Flippy (Happy Tree Friends)

Sniffles (Happy Tree Friends)

Vore Gang

Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas)

Audrey II/Twoey (The Little Shop of Horrors)

Shukaku (Naruto)

Villains:

Boingo (Hoodwinked)

Richelieu (JDS916Guy's and Subuku No Jess' Hoodwinked OC)

Hansel and Gretel (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil)

The Giant (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil)

The Three Hench Pigs (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil)

Jack and Jill (Puss in Boots 2011)

Pete (Disney)

Zigzag (The Thief and the Cobbler)

Shere Khan (The Jungle Book)

The Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood)

Orochimaru (Naruto)

Kabuto (Naruto)

Tiger General and the Tiger Army (Ka-POW!)

Batzy (Subuku No Jess' Mad Scientist Tree Friend OC)

Jason (JDS916Guy's and Subuku No Jess' Hoodwinked Neutral OC)-in the beginning he's tricked into working for the two villains then later switch sides at the end.

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**JDS916Guy's Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil**

Summary:Tracy Tennyson is training with a mysterious group called the Sisters of the Hood and must team with Ginei to rescue The Delightful Children From Down the Lane and Verdona from the evil witch, Baba Yaga. Fanmake of Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil and sequel to JDS916Guy's Hoodwinked fanmake.

Cast

Red Puckett...Tracy Tennyson (Fellow Authoress)

Granny Puckett...Verdona Tennyson (Ben 10 series)

Wolf...Ginei Morioka (Rosario + Vampire)

Extra with Ginei...Clawdeen Wolf (Monster High)

Twitchy...Screwy Squirrel (Screwy Squirrel cartoons)

Mr. Nicky Flippers...JDS916Guy aka JDS (Fellow Author/Myself) and Jessy Krelborn (Fellow Authoress)

Japeth the Goat...Cyril Proudbottom (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad)

Boingo...Henrich Von Marizpan (Codename: Kids Next Door)

Kirk the Woodsman...Genie (Aladdin)

New Cast

Little Boy Blue...ideas open

Bo Peep...Amu Hinamori (Shugo Chura)

Bo Peep's Sheep...Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia (Shugo Chara)

Moss the Troll...ideas open

Verushka the Witch...Baba Yaga (Bartok the Magnificent)

Hansel and Gretel...The Delightful Children From Down the Lane (Codename: Kids Next Door)

The Giant...ideas open

Jimmy 10-strings...ideas open

Itsy Bitsy the Spider...ideas open

Ernesto (the blind rat)...ideas open

Three Hench Pigs

Mad Hog...ideas open

Stone...ideas open

Wood...ideas open

Happy Yodelers

Johann...ideas open

Klaus...ideas open

Heidi...ideas open

Helmut...ideas open

Sisters of the Hood

Iana...ideas open

Vera...ideas open

Flo...ideas open

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**The Return of the Music Meister **

Summary:Music Meister is back and he's plotting his revenge on Dean and his friends with the help of the heroes' new enemy. But Dean has a new ally of his own but can he be trusted? A parody of The Return of Jafar and sequel to Deanladdin.

Cast

Abis Mal...ideas open

Abis Mal's men...ideas open

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**Redladdin and the Queen of Thieves**

Summary:Red and Tom are finally getting married but their marriage is interrupted by a group of thieves. But a big surprise lies in store when Red discovers that her granny is alive. A fanmake of Aladdin and the King of Thieves and the third and last chapter of the Redladdin trilogy.

Cast

Cassim...Granny Puckett (Hoodwinked)

Saluk...Ludmilla (Bartok the Magnificent)

40 Thieves...ideas open

Oracle...John Smith (Pocahontas)

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**Tobias and the King of Thieves**

Summary:Tobias and Alejandra are finally getting married but when a group of the infamous forty thieves arrive to crash the wedding, Tobias discovers that his father ? is alive. Fanmake of Aladdin and the King of Thieves and the third and final part of Tobias and Alejandra's Arabian Nights story.

Cast

Cassim...ideas open

Saluk...ideas open

40 Thieves...ideas open

Oracle...The Sorceress (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe 2002 TV series)

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**Dean-laddin and the King of Thieves**

Summary: Dean and Abigail and their friends Sasuke and Daisy are finally getting married but when a group of thieves arrive to crash the wedding, Dean discovers that his and Sasuke's fathers are still alive. Parody of Aladdin and the King of Thieves and the final part of the Dean-laddin trilogy.

Cast

Cassim...Fugaku Uchiha (Naruto) and Jonathan (JDS916Guy's and DisneyGal1234's OC)

Saluk...Rasputin (Anastasia)

40 Thieves...ideas open

Oracle...Crysta (Ferngully)

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**The Flamingo Princess 3: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure**

Summary: Tommy, Kimi and their friends prepare for the Festival Days event, however the evil Wicked plans to find documents for the Forbidden Arts. While rescuing a new ally, they must stop Wicked or the kingdom is doomed.

Cast

Odette...Kimi Finster (All Grown Up)

Derek...Tommy Pickles (All Grown Up)

Rothbart (though he will appear in the flashbacks)...Hacker (Cyberchase)

Jean-Bob...Cat (Catdog) (with Dog as an extra)

Speed...Tracy Tennyson (as a Squirtle) (Fellow Authoress)

Puffin...Scuttle (The Little Mermaid)

Bridget/Hag...Utau Hoshina (Shugo Chara)

Queen Uberta/Derek's mother...Didi Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up)

Lord Rogers...Grimsby (The Little Mermaid)

Bromley...Chuckie Finster (All Grown Up)

Chamberlain...Aardvark (The Ant and the Aardvark)

New Cast

Zelda...Wicked (Cyberchase)

Whizzer...ideas open

Status:Coming Soon


	20. Mickey the Snowmouse & more stories

Here is one Chrsitmas parody, and some other stories that I might do some time in the future.

* * *

**Mickey the Snowmouse (Parody of Frosty the Snowman) (Thanks PeruAlonso for the suggestion)**

Summary:When a couple of kids put a magic hat on their snowman Mickey, he comes to life. While they're having fun, Pete will stop at nothing to get the hat back.

Cast

Frosty the Snowman...Mickey Mouse (Disney)

Karen...Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls)

Presto...Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes)

Teacher...Ms. Keane (Powerpuff Girls)

Professor Hinkle...Pete (Disney)

Narrator...Spike (Tom and Jerry)

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**JDS916Guy's Avengers (Parody of The Avengers 2012 film)**

Summary:When the director of the peacekeeping organization S.H.I.E.L.D. recruits Joseph, Jake Long, Jimmy Neutron, Sora, Kim and Red Arrow to form a team that must stop Sora's adoptive brother, Discord, from subjugating the Earth.

Cast

Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk...Jimmy Neutron/Hulk Jimmy (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius)

Tony Stark/Iron Man...Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long)

Thor...Sora (Kingdom Hearts)

Steve Rogers/Captain America...Joseph (JDS916Guy's and Batthan's Captain America OC)

Nick Fury...Cobra Bubbles (Lilo and Stitch)

Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow...Kim Possible (Kim Possible)

Agent Phil Coulson...Jerry (Totally Spies)

Clint Barton/Hawkeye...Roy Harper/Red Arrow (Young Justice)

Loki...Discord (My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic)

The council in charge of SHIELD...Jedi Council (Star Wars)

Maria Hill...Valerie Gray (Danny Phantom)

The Chitauri...The Nobodies (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Thanos...Darkseid (Superman: The Animated Series/Justice League/Justice League Unlimited)

Dr. Erik Selvig...Professor Oak (Pokemon)

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**The Pebble and the Ninja (Parody of The Pebble and the Penguin)**

Summary:Sasuke finds a different pebble and plans to give to Daisy, but when Zentros tosses him overboard, Sasuke and his new friend Superboy have to get home before it's too late.

Cast

Hubie...Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto)

Marina...Daisy Sarutobi (Fellow Authoress)

Drake...Zentros (JDS916Guy's and TDragon195's OC)

Rocko the Rockhopper...Superboy (Young Justice)

The Boys at the Lookery...Dean (JDS916Guy's and DisneyGal1234's OC), Marcus (JDS916Guy's and DisneyGal1234's OC), Shikamaru Nara (Naruto), Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto), Dil Pickles (All Grown Up), Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Tsukuno Aono (Rosario + Vampire), and others (various shows)

The Girls at the Lookery...Abigail (JDS916Guy's and DisneyGal1234's OC), Brittiana (JDS916Guy's and DisneyGal1234's OC), Samantha "Sammy" Hatake (DisneyGal1234's OC), Hinata Hyuga (Naruto), Roxy (Winx Club), Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire), and others (various shows)

The Three Birds...Gumball, Darwin and Anais (The Amazing World of Gumball)

Drake's henchmen...Hotstreak, Talon and Shiv (Static Shock)

Killer Whale...Metal Seadramon (Digimon Adventure)

The Sea Leopard...Tritannus (Winx Club)

The Penguins at the Good Ship Misery...Timmy Turner, Wanda, Cosmo and Poof (The Fairly Odd Parents), Mac and Bloo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends), Lilo Pelakai and Stitch (Lilo and Stitch), Miles "Tails" Prower and Cosmo (Sonic X), Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Shirley the Loon and Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures), and Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (Animaniacs)

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**Agent X: The Ultimate Superspy**

Summary: Agent X was being hated by the people because he's a mutant. To be accepted, he need to save the world from the evil mastermind.

Cast

Agent X (JDS916Guy's OC)

Benjamin (JDS916Guy's OC)

Nick Fury (Marvel)

Maria Hill (Marvel)

Main Antagonist...The Brain (Young Justice)

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

Also, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone!


	21. X-treme Justice Wave pt2

Here is the second wave of my X-treme Justice series that I will be doing in the future.

* * *

**X-treme Justice: Crisis of Two Dimensions**

Summary:After battling the time travel villian Chronos, the team suddenly get transported into another alternate universe by that universe's X-treme Justice team who need their help in stopping a powerful villain. Can both X-treme Justice teams defeat the villain and will the team return back to their own universe? Third X-treme Justice special.

Cast

Chronos (Justice League Unlimited)

(Alternate) X-treme Justice

Main Antagonist...Darkseid (Superman/Batman: Apocalypse)

Status: Coming Soon

* * *

**X-treme Justice: Loki Return**

Summary: Loki seeks revenge and he plans to use an all powerful armor to destroy not only League of Justice but X-treme Justice as well. Now it's up to the two teams to stop Loki's revenge before he bring destruction to the world. Fourth X-treme Justice special.

Cast

League of Justice

Main Antagonist...Loki (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes; he'll be facing both teams in the Destroyer armor; then face them as himself)

Status: Coming Soon

* * *

**X-treme Justice Movie: Dawn of the Dinosaur**

Summary: Mesogog has decided to leave the Organization and begin his plans of turning the Earth into his prehistorical paradise with him as the Dinosaur King. Now the team must stop Mesogog once and for all with the help of the League of Justice. Fourth X-treme Justice movie.

Cast

League of Justice

Mesogog (Power Rangers Dino Thunder)

Elza (Power Rangers Dino Thunder)

Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious (Star Wars)

The Organization

Members:

1. Zerax (Mine and TDragon195's OC)

2. Ezarix (Mine and Batthan's OC)

3. Ogron (Winx Club)

4. Red Ghost (TDragon195's Avenger OC)

5. Shinnok (Mortal Kombat)

6. Vandal Savage (Young Justice)

7. Sosuke Aizen (Bleach)

Status: Coming Soon

* * *

**X-treme Justice Movie: Science of Evil**

Summary: Zerax and Miss Sinister have started abducting teens and kids for their experiments and are planning to turn them into their own army with their evil intentions. The team must rescue the abductees from the villains before it's too late. Fifth X-treme Justice movie.

Cast

Zerax (Mine and TDragon195's OC)

Claudine Renko/Miss Sinister (Marvel; ideas for her voice)

Spellbinder (Batman Beyond)

Deacon (My OC)

Lexa (My OC)

Abductees

1. Tye Longshadow (Young Justice: Invasion)

2. Asami Koizumi (Young Justice: Invasion)

3. Stephanie Brown (Young Justice: Invasion)

4. Eduardo Dorado Jr. (Young Justice: Invasion)

5. Kristie Nord (Wolverine and the X-Men)

6. X-23 (X-Men: Evolution)

7. Beastboy (Teen Titans; he'll be reverted back to a kid thanks to Nerokage in Young Justice Invasion form)

8. Dust (Wolverine and the X-Men)

9. Beverly Holiday (Generator Rex)

10. Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho)

Status:Coming Soon


	22. Crossover, team up and Beauty & theBeast

Here are some more stories that will be doing in the future which one of them will a be team up story while the other one be one crossover story, two other original stories and one beauty and the Beast parody and a MCF story which I will do in the future as well.

* * *

**Beauty and the HarPi (Parody of Beauty and the Beast) (Gracias Raina for the suggestion)**

Summary:To save her father, Inspector Jacques Clouseau, Raina goes in as Cedric/HarPi's prisoner. Soon prisoner turns into guest, then friend, then true love.

Cast

Belle...Detective88 aka Raina Clouseau (Fellow Authoress)

Extras with Raina...Subuku No Jess aka Jessy Maza Krelborn, Starzilla aka Starz, Trachie17 aka Tracy Romanov-Tennyson, EmmyDisney17 aka Emmy and DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy Jenkins Sarutobi (Fellow Authoresses)

Beast...Cedric Diggory (Harrp Potter)/HarPi (Cedric'd Monster Form)

Extras with Cedric...Aaron1248 aka Aaron (Fellow Author), Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Seamus Finnigan (Harry Potter), Nosedive Flashblade (Mighty Ducks), and Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto)

Gaston...Prince Humperdinck (The Princess Bride)

Lefou...Eddy (Ed, Edd n' Eddy)

Lumiere...Chris (Bravest Warriors) (as a gecko)

Cogsworth...Zazu (The Lion King)

Mrs. Potts..Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) (as a cat)

Chip...Zephyr (The Hunchback of Notre Dame II) (as a cat)

Babette...Beth (Bravest Warriors) (as a gecko)

Maurice...Inspector Jacques Clouseau (The Pink Panther 2006)

Monsuier D'arke...Dr. Eggman (Sonic Games)

The Bimbettes...Cree Lincoln (Codename: Kids Next Door), Ember McLain (Danny Phantom), and Mandy (Totally Spies)

Enchantress...Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

Status: Coming Soon

* * *

**JDS and A Game of Shadows**

Summary: After watching Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows for the tenth time, JDS, Red Puckett, Wolf, Twitchy, Tom, Luna and Yasmen get accidentally transported into the movie after battling Lord Phantasmic. Now the seven must join forces with Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson to outwit and bring down their most cunning adversary, Professor James Moriarty. My first crossover story of Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows with a Agent JDS of HEA twist.

Cast

Agent JDS/JDS (Fellow Author/Myself)

Red Puckett (Hoodwinked series)

Wolf (Hoodwinked series)

Twitchy (Hoodwinked series)

Tom (My Hoodwinked OC)

Luna (My Hoodwinked OC)

Yasmen (My Hoodwinked OC)

Lord Phantasmic (My OC)

Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows)

Irene Adler (Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows)

Dr. John Watson (Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows)

Mary Morstan-Watson (Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows)

Inspector Lestrade (Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows)

Mrs. Hudson (Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows)

Mycroft Holmes (Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows)

Madame Simza Heron (Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows)

Sebastian Moran (Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows)

Professor James Moriarty (Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows)

Status: Coming Soon

* * *

**MCF: The Jungle Girl**

Summary: The girls were enjoying the weekend from school and fighting bad guys until they get a case in the Asian jungles involving a young girl born in the jungle who befriends them and needs their help from a terrible villain who wants to capture her. Can the girls save their new friend from the villain before it's too late?

Cast

Raina Clouseau (Fellow Authoress)

Jessy Maza Krelborn (Fellow Authoress)

Tracy Tennyson Romanov (Fellow Authoress)

Starzilla (Fellow Authoress)

Emmy (Fellow Authoress)

Daisy Jenkins Sarutobi (Fellow Authoress)

Mordecai (Regular Show)

Rigby (Regular Show)

Bartok (Anastasia/Bartok the Magnificent)

Amy (JDS916Guy's and Detective88's OC)

Main Antagonist...ideas open

Status: Coming Soon

* * *

**Children of Steel**

Summary: After Superman's death from Doomsday, the three Kryptonians Zeph-Ro, Clair and Bridget came to earth to defend evil especially Lex Luthor who was infused with Brainiac. My third original story.

Cast

Zeph-Ro/Superboy X (My Superman OC)

Clair/Supergirl Red (My Superman OC)

Bridget/Supergirl Blue (My Superman OC)

Superman (Superman: The Animated Series/Justice League Unlimited)

Lois Lane (Superman: The Animated Series)

Jimmy Olsen (Superman: The Animated Series)

Kara Zor-El/Kara Kent/Supergirl (Superman: The Animated Series)

Lex Luthor (Superman: The Animated Series/Justice League Unlimited)

Doomsday (Justice League Unlimited)

Brainiac (Justice League Unlimited)

Status: Coming Soon

* * *

**Jensen The Time Warrior**

Summary: Jensen, a rebel hero from the future, must prevent Eon and Kang from disrupting the time stream by going back in time to enlist help in the form of a group of heroes to stop them. Can Jensen lead a ragtag group of heroes he picked into saving time and space or will all be lost to the dangerous alliance of Eon and Kang? My fourth original story.

Cast

Jensen (JDS916Guy's and TDragon195's OC)

Heroes that Jensen picked

1. Tracy Tennyson Romanov (Fellow Authoress)

2. Ben 10,000 (Ben 10: Omniverse)

3. Rook Blonko (Ben 10: Omniverse)

4. Future Trunks (DBZ)

5. Impulse (Young Justice: Invasion)

6. Korra (The Legend of Korra)

7. E. Aster Bunnymund (Rise of the Guardians)

8. Shirley Uno (Codename: Kids Next Door)

Main Antagonist...Eon (Ben 10:Ultimate Alien/Ben 10: Omniverse) and Kang (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes)

Status: Coming Soon

* * *

**X-treme Justice: Mutant Agent X**

Summary: The X-treme Justice encounter a mutant who need help to find out what the Organization are up to teaming up with the Council of Triviper.

Cast

Agent X (My OC)

Benjamin (My OC)

The Organization

Palpatine/Darth Sidious (Star Wars)

Zerax (Mine and TDragon195's OC)

Ezarix (Mine and Batthan's OC)

Ogron (Winx Club)

Red Ghost (TDragon195's Static Shock OC)

Shinnok (Mortal Kombat)

Sosuke Aizen (Bleach)

Council of Triviper

Triviper (TDragon195's OC)

Anck Su Namun (The Mummy: The Animated Series)

Dr. Psychobos (Ben 10:Omniverse)

Dark Dan (Danny Phantom)

Xehanort II (Kingdom Hearts 3D)

Neptunmon (Digimon Fusion)

Dracula (The Batman vs. Dracula)

The Organization's operatives

1. Dark Arrow (My OC)

2. David North/Agent Zero (X-Men Origins: Wolverine)

3. Zentros (Mine and TDragon195's OC)

4. Lexa (My OC)

5. Deacon (My OC)

6. Anagan, Gantlos and Duman (Winx Club)

Supreme Guards

Leader: General Duece (Loonatics Unleashed)

Members:

1. Black Beetle (Young Justice Invasion)

2. Nyancy Chan (Ben 10: Omniverse)

3. Olympia (Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths)

4. Rain (Mortal Kombat)

5. Valentine (Monster High)

6. Silver Banshee (Justice League Unlimited)

7. Dyris (Xiaolin Showdown)

Status: Coming Soon


	23. Marvel fanmakes and original story

Here are some Marvel fanmakes and another original story that I will be doing some time in the future.

* * *

**The Incredible Hulk Jimmy (Fanmake of The Incredible Hulk)**

Summary:Jimmy Neutron has been searching for a cure for his monsterous alter ego, while also trying to not let it fall into the hands of the U.S. Military.

Cast

Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk...Jimmy Neutron/Hulk Jimmy (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron:Boy Genius)

Dr. Elizabeth "Betty" Ross...Cindy Vortex (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron:Boy Genius)

Emil Blonsky/Abomination...Black Doom/Devil Doom (Shadow the Hedgehog)

General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross...General Rogard (The Iron Giant)

Dr. Leonard Samson...ideas open

Samuel Sterns...Vexen (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)

Status: Coming Soon

* * *

**Joseph: The First American Patriot (Fanmake of Captain America: The First Avenger)**

Summary:America has entered the Second World War and young Joseph is frustrated with being rejected for military service. However he soon embarks on an adventure that will truly make him American Patriot.

Cast

Steve Rogers/Captain America...Joseph (JDS916Guy's and Batthan's Captain America OC)/American Patriot (Joseph's superhero alter ego)

Peggy Carter...ideas open

Sergeant James "Bucky" Barnes...ideas open

Colonel Chester Philips...General W.R. Monger (Monsters vs. Aliens)

Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan...ideas open

Gabe Jones...Roadblock (G.I. Joe: Renegades)

Jim Morita...ideas open

Jacques Dernier...ideas open

James Montgomery Falsworth...ideas open

Howard Stark...Jonathan Long (American Dragon:Jake Long)

Dr. Abraham Erskine...Professor Farnsworth (Futurama)

Arnim Zola...Dr. Hamsterveil (Lilo and Stitch: The Series)

Heinz Kruger...Deadshot (Justice League/Justice League Unlimited)

Johann Schmidt/Red Skull...Cobra Commander (G.I. Joe: Renegades)

Status: Coming Soon

* * *

**Iron Dragon (Fanmake of Iron Man)**

Summary:After being held prisoner in Afghanistan, Jake Long develops a high tech suit of power and uses it to protect others. While his partner has some other ideas in mind.

Cast

Tony Stark/Iron Man...Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long)

Lt. Colonel James "Rhodey" Rhodes...ideas open

Pepper Potts...Rose (American Dragon: Jake Long)

Obadiah Stane...Lex Luthor (Young Justice)

Dr. Yinsen...Dr. Norman (Johnny Quest)

Raza...Makoto Shishio (Rurouni Kenshin)

JARVIS...Red Tornado (Young Justice)

Phil Coulson...Jerry (Totally Spies)

Nick Fury...Cobra Bubbles (Lilo and Stitch)

Christine Everheart...Betty Barrett/Atomic Betty (Atomic Betty)

The Ten Rings...Various villains

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**Iron Dragon 2 (Fanmake of Iron Man 2)**

Summary:Because of his superhero alter ego, Jake must contend with deadly issues involving the government, his own friends and new enemies.

Cast

Happy Hogan...Duke (Mighty Ducks)

Natalie Rushman/Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow...Kim Possible (Kim Possible)

Justin Hammer...Mr. Chairman (Looney Tunes Back in Action)

Ivan Vanko...Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 version)

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

**Ambis: Hero's Journey**

Summary:Before the event of Science of Evil. Zerax's clone, Ambis has escape from Zerax and uses his power for good to face evil, even if he has to face his creator and her children. My fifth original story.

Cast

Ambis (My OC)

Lucas (JDS916Guy's and TDragon195's OC)

Ssielk Nav (TDragon195's OC)

Terrangon (TDragon195's OC)

Venisa (TDragon195's OC)

Deacon (My OC)

Lexa (My OC)

Main Antagonist...Mark Desmond aka Blockbuster (Young Justice version) and Zerax (JDS916Guy's and TDragon195's OC; though she'll be a behind scenes type of villain while she observes the battle between Ambis, her two "children" and Blockbuster)

Status:Coming Soon

* * *

Also, does anyone have any suggestions on who should play Thor for my Thor fanmake? And it can't be Aang or Korra because JusSonic is already using Korra for his Thor fanmake.


	24. Sora, sequels and parodies

Here are the next two parodies, two sequels and one parody of Thor that I will be doing in the future. Also, I've changed some of the cast of my Ironman fanmakes including the role of Tony Stark from Dexter to Jake Long instead.

* * *

**The Mystical Cauldron (Parody of The Black Caldron) (Thanks Fizzucker for the suggestion)**

Summary:Timmy Turner and his friends must find the Mystical Cauldron before King Sombra use it to create his evil army.

Cast

Taran...Timmy Turner (The Fairly Oddparents)

Extra with Timmy...Julie Yamamoto (Ben 10: Alien Force/Ultimate Alien)

Princess Eilonwy...Trixie Tang (The Fairly Oddparents)

Extra with Trixie...Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Alien Force/Ultimate Alien)

Fflewddur Fflam...Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants)

Gurgi...Iago and Abu (Aladdin)

Hen-Wen...ideas open

Dalben...Dumbledore (Harry Potter)

Orduu, Orgoth and Orwen, the witches...ideas open

The Horned King...King Sombra (My Little Pony: friendship is Magic)

Creeper...Leroy (Leroy and Stitch)

Minions...various villains

Status: Coming Soon

* * *

**The Great Crocodile Detective (Parody of the Great Mouse Detective) (Thanks Fizzucker for the suggestion)**

Summary:Vector the Crocodile and his assistants, Charmy Bee and Espio the Chameleon have to help the Powerpuff Girls to save their father, Professor Utonium who's been kidnapped by Dr. Octopus, who plans to become the king no matter what.

Cast

Basil of Baker Street...Vector the Crocodile (Sonic Games)

Dr. Dawson...Charmy Bee and Espio the Chameleon (Sonic Games)

Olivia Flaversham...Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls)

Mr. Hiram Flaversham...Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls)

Mrs. Judson...Mrs. Potts (Beauty and the Beast)

Professor Ratigan...Doctor Octopus (The Spectacular Spider-Man)

Fidget...Rito Revolto (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers)

Ratigan's Minions...Various villains

Toby...ideas open

Fecilia...Pom-Pom (Cinderella II)

Bartholomew...Yuck (Yin Yang Yo!)

Miss Kitty Mouse...Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit)

Kitty's Sisters...Star and Twinkle (The Fairly Oddparents)

Queen Mousetoria...Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon)

Status: Coming Soon

* * *

**Beauty and the HarPI: The Enchanted Christmas (Parody of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas and sequel to Beauty and the HarPI)**

Summary:Detective88 aka Raina Clouseau is planning to celebrate and bring Christmas to the castle. But Cedric/HarPI won't allow it. Also, Rasputin is making sure that Raina and her friends fail but also for Cedric and Raina not to fall in love.

Cast

Belle...Detective88 aka Raina Clouseau (Fellow Authoress)

Extras with Raina...Subuku No Jess aka Jessy Maza Krelborn, Starzilla aka Starz, trachie17 aka Tracy Romanov-Tennyson, EmmyDisney aka Emmy and DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy Jenkins Sarutobi (Fellow Authoresses)

Beast...Cedric Diggory (Harry Potter)/HarPI (Cedric's Monster Form)

Extras with Cedric...Aaron1248 aka Aaron (Fellow Author), Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Seamus Finnigan (Harry Potter), Nosedive Flashblade (Mighty Ducks), and Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto)

Lumiere...Chris (Bravest Warriors) (as a gecko)

Cogsworth...Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1 (Codename: Kids Next Door)

Mrs. Potts...Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) (as a cat)

Chip...Zephyr (The Hunchback of Notre Dame II) (as a cat)

Footstool...ideas open

Madame La Grande Bouche...ideas open

Phillipe the Horse...ideas open

Forte...Rasputin (Anastasia)

Fife...Bartok (Anastasia)

Axe...Jake the Dog (Adventure Time)

Angelique...Tinker Bell (Peter Pan)

Status: Coming Soon

* * *

**JDS916Guy's The Rescuers Down Under (Parody of The Rescuers Down Under and sequel to JDS196Guy's The Rescuers)**

Summary:The Rescuers are back! And this time, they're heading down under to rescue a boy named Russell and his friends from an evil poacher who wants them for imformation on the Dragon Realms Dragons are.

Cast

Benard...Nightwing (Young Justice) and Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

Miss Bianca...Zatanna (Young Justice) and Elyon Brown (W.I.T.C.H.)

Wilbur...Dojo Konojo Cho (Xiaolin Showdown)

Cody...Russell (Pixar's UP)

Cody's Mother...ideas open

Extras with Russell...ideas open

Percival C. McLeach...Clayton (Tarzan)

Joanna...ideas open

Marahute (the giant Golden Eagle)...ideas open

Jake...ideas open

Red (male red kangaroo)...ideas open

Frank (the erratic frill-necked lizard)...TW Turtle (Cats Don't Dance)

Krebbs (the koala)...Nigel (The Wild)

Polly (the platypus)...ideas open

Fallo (the feamle red Kangaroo who summons Cody to save Marahute)...ideas open

Chairmouse...Mr. Magoo (Mr Magoo cartoons)

Doctor Mouse...ideas open

Nurse Mouse...ideas open

Status: Coming Soon

* * *

**Sora (Parody of Thor)**

Summary:The powerful but arrogant warrior Sora is cast out of the magical realm and sent to live amongst humans on Earth, where he soon becomes one of it's finest defenders.

Cast

Thor...Sora (Kingdom Hearts)

Jane Foster...Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)

Loki...Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

Odin...Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII)

Dr. Erik Selvig...Professor Oak (Pokemon)

Darcy Lewis (A co-worker of Jane Foster)...Kimiko Tohomiko (Xiaolin Showdown)

Laufey (King of the Frost Giants)...Flurious (Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive)

Heimdall...Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin)

Volstagg...Po (Kung Fu Panda)

Hogan...Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach)

Fandral...Flynn Rider (Tangled)

Sif...Wonder Girl (Young Justice)

Frigga...Tifa Lockheart (Final Fantasy VII)

S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Phil Coulson...Jerry (Totally Spies)

S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Jasper Sitwell...ideas open

Clint Barton/Hawkeye...Roy Harper/Red Arrow (Young Justice)

Nick Fury...Cobra Bubbles (Lilo and Stitch)

Frost Giants...Chillers (Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive)

Status: Coming Soon

* * *

Also, I've already put up a new poll on my profile today for who should play Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk for my Incredible Hulk parody and that means I might have to delete my old poll for the bet in Van Kleiss: Dead and Loving It. But I have the poll results and will reveal who won between Edd and Eddy there very soon.


	25. Busterocchio and parodies

Here is the final chapter of my upcoming stories and the parodies and my final original story that I might do in the future.

* * *

**Busterocchio (Parody of Pinocchio) (Thanks Fizzucker for the suggestion)**

Summary: A living bunny puppet, with the help of a mouse as his conscience, must prove himself worthy to become a real bunny.

Cast

Pinocchio...Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures)

Jiminy Cricket...Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective)

Gepetto...ideas open

Figaro...Dianah (Alice in Wonderland 1951)

Cleo...ideas open

Blue Fairy...Queen Clarion (Tinker Bell)

Honest John...Captain Hook (Peter Pan)

Gideon...Mr. Smee (Peter Pan)

Stromboli...Bowser Koopa (Super Mario Bros)

Coachman...Dr. Eggman (Sonic Games)

Lampwick...Sperg (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)

Monstro...ideas open

Status: Coming Soon

* * *

**The Little Swordswoman (Parody of the Little Mermaid)**

Summary:Asima falls for a prince named Lucas, something her mentor, ?, does not approve of. Asima will do anything to be with Lucas, even if it means selling her voice to Valina.

Cast

Princess Ariel...Asima (JDS916Guy's and TDragon195's Bleach OC)

Prince Eric...Lucas (JDS916Guy's and TDragon195's OC)

Flounder...ideas open

Sebastian...Friar Lawrence (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss)

King Triton...ideas open

Ariel's Sisters...Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue (Bleach), Tohru Honda (Fruit Baskets), ideas open

Ursula/Vanessa...Valina (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!)/?

Flotsam and Jetsam...ideas open

Grimsby...ideas open

Scuttle...ideas open

Chef Louie...ideas open

Carlotta...Maudie (Brave)

Max the Sheepdog...ideas open

Status: Coming Soon

* * *

**JDS916Guy's Hocus Pocus (Parody of Hocus Pocus)**

Summary: The witches Tricia, ? and ? have caused trouble by sucking the life out of children. After long years, Ta'gaan, Coco and Ahsoka have brought them back to life and have to stop them , with the help of a panther named Azari.

Cast

Winifred "Winnie" Sanderson...Tricia Romanov (Trachie17's OC)

Mary Sanderson...ideas open

Sarah Sanderson...ideas open

Max Dennison...Ta'gaan Silva (JDS916Guy's and TDragon195's What If Kid OC)

Dani Dennison...Coco (Mermaid Melody)

Allison (Max's love interest)...Ahsoka Tano (Star Wars: The Clone Wars 2008 TV Series)

Thackery Binx...Azari (Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow)

Emily Binx (Thackery's little sister)...ideas open

Mr. Binx (Emily and Thackery's father)...T'Challa/Black Panther (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes)

Elijah (a boy from the farm in 1693)...Ukir (JDS916Guy's OC)

Billy Butcherson...ideas open

Dave Dennison...Terrence Silva (Fellow Author)

Jenny Dennison...Tula (Young Justice)

Miss Olin (Max's and Allison's teacher)...ideas open

Ernie/ "Ice" (Leader of the group of high school bullies)...ideas open

Jay (another bully and Ernie's sidekick)...ideas open

Status: Coming Soon

* * *

**JDS916Guy's Tangled (Parody of Tangled)**

Summary: For 13 years of her life, Beverly was imprisoned in a tower and her mother forbids her to leave the tower. But when a thief named Kabar accidentally stumbles across her tower, she makes a deal with him.

Cast

Rapunzel...Beverly Holiday (Generator Rex)

Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert...Kabar (My OC)

Mother Gothel...Nerissa (W.I.T.C.H.)

Stabbington Brothers...ideas open

Pascal...Mushu (Mulan)

Maximus...Phillipe (Beauty and the Beast)

Hookhand...ideas open

Big Nose...ideas open

Vladimir...ideas open

Ulf...ideas open

Captain of the Guard...ideas open

Rapunzel's Parents...Agent Six and Rebecca Holiday (Generator Rex)

Status: Coming Soon

* * *

**Sleeping Evo (Parody of Sleeping Beauty)**

Summary: Alura has fallen under the spell of the evil Queen Chrysalis. In order for the spell to be broken, Alura must be kissed by her true love, Kennedy.

Cast

Princess Aurora/Briar Rose...Alura Silva (JDS916Guy's and TDragon195's What If Kid OC)/Ideas for Alura's normal/regular name

Prince Philip...Kennedy Holiday (JDS916Guy's Kid OC)

Maleficent...Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

Diablo the Raven...ideas open

Flora..ideas open

Fauna...ideas open

Merryweather...ideas open

King Stefan...Terrence Silva (Fellow Author)

Queen Leah...Circe (Generator Rex)

King Hubert...Kabar (JDS916Guy's OC)

Samson...ideas open

Scribe...ideas open

Maleficent's Goons...Changelings (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

Royal Guards of King Stefan...ideas open

Status: Coming Soon

* * *

**Metahuman and the Panther (Parody of Beauty and the Beast)**

Summary:To save her ?, Jacqueline takes ? place as Ukir's prisoner. Later, prisoner turns into guest, then into a friend...and then, into lover.

Cast

Belle...Jacqueline (JDS916Guy's and TDragon195's Static Shock OC)

Beast...Ukir (JDS916Guy's OC)

Gaston...Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep)

Lefou...Scratch and Grounder (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog)

Maurice...ideas open

Lumiere...Flynn Rider (Tangled) (as a bird)

Babette...Rapunzel (Tangled) (as a bird)

Cogsworth...Professor Genius (Little Nemo) (as a squirrel)

Mrs. Potts...Marge Simpson (The Simpsons)

Chip...Bart Simpson (The Simpsons)

Footstool...Max (The Little Mermaid)

Madame La Grande Bouche...ideas open

Monsuier D'arke...Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible)

The Bimbettes...Chloe and Zoey Stilton (Horseland) and LaCienega Boulevardez (The Proud Family)

Phillipe the Horse...ideas open

Status: Coming Soon

* * *

**Marcus: Time Journey**

Summary: After a long time of fighting, Marcus is suddenly transported into the modern times and befriends two girls while figuring out a way to get back to his home. But Marcus isn't the only person that is stranded as he finds an amazon girl named Brittiana who is also stranded as well. Can Marcus find a way back home or stay in the present with his new friends and find love with Brittiana? My sixth original story.

Cast

Marcus (Mine and DisneyGal1234's OC)

Brittiana (Mine and DisneyGal1234's OC)

Jessy Maza Krelborn (Fellow Authoress)

Daisy Jenkins Sarutobi (Fellow Authoress)

Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto)

Raina Porter-Clouseau (Fellow Authoress)

Tracy Tennyson Romanov (Fellow Authoress)

Starzilla aka Starz (Fellow Authoress)

Emmydisneny17 aka Emmy (Fellow Authoress)

JDS916Guy/JDS (Fellow Author/Myself)

Dean (JDS916Guy's and DisneyGal1234's OC)

Abigail (JDS916Guy's and DisneyGal1234's OC)

Main Antagonist...ideas open

Status: Coming Soon

* * *

There you have it. Also, I might be closing down my poll even though it's a tie between Gaara and Jimmy Neutron for the part, but I'm going to have to go with Jimmy Neutron playing Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk. Still I would like to thank everyone for voting on my poll anyways.


End file.
